Digiquest for Glory: So you want to be a hero
by Time Lady
Summary: STORY COMPLETE! Ch.11-14 and Epilogue added 10-18-01. Our four would-be heroes (Takeru, Yamato, Ken, and Daisuke) set out on their journey to the land of Spielburg. Ch.11: Ken's wanderings lead to trouble. Ch.12: Ken's adventure cont'd. Ch.13: Brigand Fo
1. On Towards Spielburg

Digiquest for Glory: So you want to be a hero  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Time Lady  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Quest for Glory.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Author's note: Thanks everyone for your kind notes. After a week, I'm feeling a little better. You guys are great. Now if only I could find a guy like Takeru (though closer to my age) in real life. . . .  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Digiquest for Glory: And so the journey begins. . . . can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=163257  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"So ye laddies think ye're ready to become heroes?" asked Geoff, master of the Adventurer's guild. "Are ye properly equipped?"  
  
"We each have a protective leather jerkin," said Yamato. "We each have a weapon, and we have packs with traveling rations and healing potions."  
  
"But have ye a quest? Do ye know where ye are going?" returned Geoff.  
  
"Well, we hadn't quite gotten that far," admitted Daisuke.  
  
"Which is why we came to see you," said Takeru. "We were hoping for a bit of advice."  
  
"Ach! Advice now is it?" The elderly guildmaster stroked his gray beard. He walked over to a board where notices were posted and took off a paper. "This just came our way. In the town of Spielburg, the baron is in sore need of a hero."  
  
"How come?" asked Ken.  
  
"He had the misfortune of running afoul of an evil hag. As a result of her curse, the Baron Stefan von Spielburg has lost both of his children. The baron has become rather disillusioned and has secluded himself in his home. Monsters and brigands run rampant in the forest surrounding the town. People are afraid to leave the town. Finally, Starmon, the sheriff of Spielburg, sent out a call for help," explained Geoff.  
  
"That sounds perfect!" exclaimed Daisuke.  
  
"I don't know," said Yamato. "It sounds rather tough for our first adventure."  
  
"The travel should toughen ye up," said Geoff. "There is a caravan leaving in two weeks that will pass near Spielburg. I'm certain the caravan master wouldn't mind 4 strapping young men along. He's willing to pay for extra guards."  
  
"I guess we'll talk to him," returned Yamato.  
  
---  
  
Two weeks later, Daisuke, Yamato, Takeru, and Ken said farewell to the few friends and acquaintances they had, then shouldered their packs with all their worldly possessions. Between the four of them, that wasn't a lot. Yamato shouldered the lute his father left him. Then the caravan master gave the signal. Monochromon pulling carts moved forward. Takeru looked back at the town for what would be the last time.  
  
The next month fell into a routine of walking and stopping. They passed through a few small towns and encountered bands of brigands along the road, breaking up the monotony. For the first few days Ken's muscles, unused to the constant walking and occasional fighting, protested constantly. Gradually all four of them began to toughen up.  
  
An old Monzaemon traveling with the caravan told the would-be adventurers what he knew about Spielburg. "Be careful," he warned. "Last I heard, there were bandits, as well as marauding Goblimon, wild Tyrannomon, lethal Cheetauromon. . . Spielburg isn't the safe place it was before Babamon Yaga showed up."  
  
"Who is Babamon Yaga?" asked Yamato.  
  
"A dangerous, evil Babamon. I'd heard that Baron Stefan von Spielburg made a mess of trying to force her out of the area and was cursed for his trouble. It's a shame, because Spielburg is a beautiful area," said the Monzaemon.  
  
"Oh yes!" said Daisuke. "Action a plenty!"  
  
"Haven't we had enough action so far on this caravan?" growled Ken. He had been itching to snatch a few items from some of the carts but refrained. It wouldn't be hard to figure out who was responsible. Besides, Yamato and Daisuke were becoming lethal with those swords.  
  
Takeru didn't pay attention to Ken's griping. He sat on the back end of the cart reading a book he had managed to find in the last town. Spell scrolls and mages had been non-existent in the last few towns, but this book had a few suggestions regarding learning how to use magic.  
  
"What nonsense are you filling their heads with now Monzaemon?" asked a Parrotmon who traveled with the caravan.  
  
"No nonsense," said Monzaemon. "Just warning them what they're in store for."  
  
"If they had any sense, they'd stay away from heroing," said Parrotmon. "Plenty of adventure to be found on the caravan route." The young men exchanged embarrassed looks as the two Digimon began to debate the merits of being a hero versus traveling with caravans.  
  
After one more week on the road, the caravan stopped at a fork in the road. The caravan master called them forward. "Here is where we part ways," he said. "That road will take you through the mountain pass to Spielburg." The man pointed down the north fork. "Make sure your packs are stocked with supplies before you leave, and that each of you has a warm cloak."  
  
"Yes sir," said Yamato. The young adventurers checked their packs. They bid their traveling companions farewell, then set off towards Spielburg and their destiny.  
  
----  
  
  
The hike through the mountain pass felt like it went on for weeks, though it only took three days. It was the beginning of spring but snow still covered the sides of the mountains. "It looks like the thaw won't be for another few weeks," said Takeru.  
  
"I don't care," muttered Daisuke. "I _hate_ the cold."  
  
"We know you hate the cold," snapped Ken. "You've only said so a thousand times in the last three days! You're the one who wanted to become an adventurer!"  
  
"NO ONE EVER SAID WE'D HAVE TO FREEZE TO DEATH!" shouted Daisuke. He ignored Takeru and Yamato's frantic attempts to get him to lower his voice. "I'M COLD AND I'M HUNGRY AND I WANT A NICE WARM BED AND BATH!!!!"  
  
Takeru cringed as he heard a loud rumble. He looked behind them. "Run! Avalanche!"  
  
They ran for their lives as the snow began to slide down the mountain. Rocks followed adding to the ruckus. None of them looked behind, just ahead to what looked like a forest. RUMBLE! CRASH!   
  
Daisuke ran. "Why did I ever think I could do this and become a hero?" he thought. "I could have stayed in my little shack and been safe. . . ." He tripped over a rock, falling into Ken, who knocked over Takeru and Yamato. All four of them rolled to the ground.  
  
Covering his head, Takeru expected the worst. When the worst didn't come, he opened his eyes, sat up, and looked around. "Guys, we're still alive," he said. The others sat up as well. They were still on the dirt road. Behind them a huge pile of rocks and snow blocked off the exit to the valley.  
  
"Oh great," said Yamato. There was no turning back now. He stood and brushed himself off. "I guess we keep going."  
  
"It looks like it started thawing here," said Ken. There were still patches of snow on the ground and in the trees, but for the most part the forest around them was turning green with the spring.  
  
"Well, this isn't as bad as the mountains," admitted Daisuke. "Let's keep going."  
  
About a half hour later, they reached a town surrounded by a high stone wall. An enormous wooden gate was wide open, inviting visitors. A wooden plank sign said "Welcome to Spielburg."  
  
"We made it," said Takeru with a sigh.   
  
The adventurers felt a sense of accomplishment and relief as they entered the gates of Spielburg. A few yards ahead they saw a Starmon sitting on chair outside what was labeled the Sheriff's Office. Next to him a Deputymon was playing with a deck of cards.  
  
"Ah, strangers. . . Welcome to Spielburg," said the Starmon. "You have the look of adventurers about you. Spielburg could use a few good heroes right now. I am the sheriff. This is my deputy." The Deputymon didn't even look up from his cards.  
  
"Thank you sir," replied Yamato. "Could you tell us a little about Spielburg?"  
  
"Well, this is a small town," replied the Starmon. "Over that way you'll find the guild hall. If you're thinking of becoming a hero, talk to Gennai over there. The magic shop is near the guild hall."  
  
"A magic shop?" Takeru's ears perked up. This was the first time since they set out on their journey that he had encountered a place where he could find out about magic.  
  
"Yes, but that Sorcerymon's a strange one," said the sheriff. "We've got a few other shops, but a lot of them are closed, 'cause the brigands cut off their supply. There's still the dry good store, and the Pferndernfern's fruit and vegetable stand."  
  
"Is there any place we can get something to drink and a hot meal?" asked Daisuke, his stomach rumbling.   
  
"Over yonder," the Starmon gestured in one direction, "is the Aces and Eights Tavern. Not much on food, but plenty of drink. A word of advice though. Don't drink the Dragon's Breath."  
  
"Dragon's Breath?" asked Ken.  
  
"Don't ask," said the sheriff. "If it's food and a bed you want, try the Hero's Tale Inn just over there." He pointed to a sign a couple of doors down.  
  
"Food and a bed, exactly what I had in mind," said Daisuke. "Thank you sir." Before Yamato could ask another question, he found Daisuke shoving him towards the Hero's Tale Inn.  
  
"Hey!" protested Takeru. "I wanted to check out the magic shop!"  
  
"We can check everything out _after_ we eat," said Daisuke. He opened the door to the inn and drew his friends inside.  
  
Once inside, the scent of spices assaulted their noses. A being that appeared to be a cross between a Gatomon and a human sat on a cushion by the fireplace writing on a scroll. Its fur was a sandy color, with darker stripes and spots. The strange creature wore loose fitting clothing like Takeru had seen in some storybooks. Seeing the visitors, it stood. "Welcome to the Hero's Tale Inn," it purred. "I am Shameen. May you find what you seek. If you wish food or drink, you need only sit at the table and my lifemate Shema will serve you."  
  
"What are you?" asked Takeru.  
  
"I am a Kattamon," replied Shameen. "Kattamon come from a land far to the south known as Shapeir. A land of golden deserts, where Kattamon bask in the sun as they sell their wares. A warm and comforting land where Shema and I wish to return but can not."  
  
"How come you can't return to your homeland?" asked Yamato.  
  
"Alas, the caravan carrying that which we hoped to sell was ambushed by brigands," lamented Shameen. "All we have left is the inn. Our friend Abdulla lost everything. And as the brigands have taken over the southern entrance to the valley, caravans from our homeland can not pass."  
  
"No wonder the caravan we traveled with refused to come this way," said Ken thoughtfully.  
  
Suddenly, a loud rumble interrupted the conversation. Daisuke's face went red. Shameen smiled understandingly. "Please be seated. Shema will serve you shortly." As the four sat at one of the tables, Shameen rose and clapped three times. A slender female Kattamon stepped out from behind a beaded curtain and approached the table.  
  
"Welcome visitors. How may I serve you?" she purred.  
  
"Four meals please," said Ken.  
  
"I shall return shortly with your meal," replied Shema, who returned to the kitchen.   
  
While they waited, Yamato asked Shameen more about his homeland. "Shapeir is the sister city of Raseir," explained Shameen. "Many Kattamon have been driven from their homes. We had journeyed to this land to try and help some of our people. But this is a cold land for Kattamon."  
  
"Shapeir. . . . nice and warm sounding," agreed Daisuke.  
  
"Doesn't sound like we're going to get out of this valley any time soon," said Ken.  
  
Before Daisuke could come up with an appropriate response, Shema returned with a large tray. She set an enormous plate in front of each of them filled with a savory chicken and rice dish. As she poured strong Shapeirian coffee, they hungrily began devouring their food. Shema cleared away the plates when they finished.  
  
Daisuke patted his stomach. He was warm, he had a full belly, he was ready for adventure. "So what do we do next?"  
  
"I think we should check out the adventurer's guild," said Yamato. "It's getting late and we should stick close to town."  
  
to be continued  
  
Author's notes: For those of you who are unfamiliar with the Quest for Glory series of games, you might not be aware of how it works. In game play, you chose one of 3 types (fighter, magic user, thief). That's it for your choices (though at the end of the second game, there is an additional option).  
  
Before some of you start complaining, yes, I know I'm mixing Japanese and English names. I'm using two or three different sources for my Digimon names. For characters, I'm sticking purely with Japanese. Digimon will go either way.  
  
Kattamon are a made up Digimon. I could have used Gatomon/Tailmon, but for some reason that didn't work for me. The race in the game is known as the "Katta" and they feature prominently in the series. Katta appear in almost every game (except the 4th). They typically dress in Arabian styles of clothing (think of Shema's outfit as a variation of a harem girl outfit) which are rather out of place in a town like Spielburg.  
  
Cheetauromon are also made up. They are based on the Cheetaurs from the game. I just couldn't come up with a Digimon I felt was good for the part of the Cheetaur. But yes, in Digimon there are Goblimon, who will be playing the part of the goblins, and Shamamon, who are taking over for the trolls.  
  
Spielburg _is_ the name of the town from the game. It is something of a provincial German town.  
  
There are Digimon known as "Babamon." One will be taking the part of "Baba Yaga," hence the name "Babamon Yaga."  
  
This story will take me a longer to get out than "A Digi-Tale". I am playing QFG as I write this to refresh my memory of little details. However, I'm going to have to get the updated anthology version of the first and second games. I've been playing the first one fine, but then ran into a bug that I think has something to do with the speed of my computer (when this game was updated, 386 computers were considered _fast_). But since it's at the end, it shouldn't affect my writing. However, the second game was made when 286 computers were top speed, everyone had 5.25" floppy drives, and you were lucky if you had an EGA monitor (which ran at an amazing 16 color resolution). Needless to say, it won't run on my computer. So I will have to get the anthology version (all games compiled into a couple of CDs), which I'm sure had to have been updated to deal with Pentium computers (since the anthology came out only a couple of years ago).  
  
And, before anyone asks, my favorite type to play in the game is magic user.  



	2. The First Day in Town

Digiquest for Glory: So you want to be a hero  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Time Lady  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Quest for Glory.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Daisuke patted his stomach. He was warm, he had a full belly, he was ready for adventure. "So what do we do next?"  
  
"I think we should check out the adventurer's guild," said Yamato. "It's getting late and we should stick close to town."  
  
"We should probably stick together, at least for the first day," agreed Ken. "Once we get our bearings we should split up and cover more ground."  
  
Yamato tried not to hide his grin as he noticed his younger brother's downtrodden expression. "Don't worry, we'll stop by the magic shop. _After_ we check out the guild."  
  
Sighing, Takeru nodded his agreement. He didn't have much choice in the decision. Daisuke led the way out of the inn. Sheriff Starmon waved to them from his seat on the steps. Deputymon continued playing with his cards. Following the sheriff's earlier directions, they turned down the main street. A few doors down, they passed a sign with a large eye. As they walked past the eye seemed to follow them.   
  
"Creepy," commented Ken.  
  
"A real magic shop," said Takeru in an awed voice.  
  
"Later," said Yamato firmly. He had to drag his brother away from the front of the shop.   
  
An old lady sat in a rocking chair on a porch. Even though her chair rocked, she was apparently fast asleep. A Salamon lounged in her lap. Yamato led the group quietly past her house. At the end of the street was a building. A wooden sign identified this building as the adventurer's guild. Daisuke strode forward and pushed the door open.  
  
Inside was a large, spacious hall. An old man sat in a chair. He appeared to have fallen asleep while polishing his sword. A huge fire raged in an enormous stone fireplace. In the center of the room was a wooden table holding a book and quill pen. A battered and apparently well used suit of armor stood in a corner, now a rusting decoration. Hanging on the walls next to ancient tapestries were various strange creatures none of the boys had seen. "Shamamon, defeated by Gennai Abentaur. . ." Takeru read under the head of a fearsome looking, green skinned creature. "I wouldn't want to meet that in a dark alley."  
  
Daisuke examined the enormous gryphon head labeled "Gryphon, beaten by Gennai Abentaur." On the next wall was "Cheetauromon, killed by Geenai Abentaur. . . ." "Man," he said aloud. "This guy must have been some hotshot."  
  
"I wouldn't want to have been in his shoes," said Ken as he examined the claw marks in the suit of armor.  
  
"This one looks easy. . .," said Daisuke. "Sauromon, felled by Hans Halfwitten." The Sauromon was right below the standard Moosemon head hanging on the wall.  
  
"What the. . . .Antwerp, caught by the Two Guys from Andromeda?" said Yamato. Then, his eye was caught by the dominating feature of the wall. "Dragonomon, killed by Baron Stefan von Spielburg." "The baron must have been something else at one time," he muttered.  
  
Ken began flipping through the book on the table while Takeru studied a message board. "Last entry says the Baronet Barnard von Spielburg killed a Shamamon," said Ken. "That was a few years ago. This place apparently has been inactive since."  
  
"Probably because the Baronet is missing," said Takeru, reading the board. "So is his younger sister."  
  
"Cute kid," said Daisuke as he looked at the picture of the missing girl.  
  
"Hmm. . . . the healer needs potion ingredients. . . . she's also missing a ring," said Takeru as he read the other postings. Suddenly there was a loud crash. The dozing man jumped up, swinging his sword.  
  
"OOPS," said Daisuke as he tried to fix the falling suit of armor.  
  
The man squinted as he looked at the group. "YOU! What are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"We're adventurers sir," said Yamato, his hands held up placatingly. "We were looking for the guild master."  
  
Chuckling, the man sat back down in his chair. "Well, you've found him. I am Gennai Abentaur, the guild master of Spielburg. Not many people have been able to make it here recently. The south pass is blocked by brigands and the late winter storms usually block the north entrances."  
  
We just made it before the avalanche," said Yamato. Ken and Takeru glared at Daisuke.  
  
"You must have come in reply to Starmon's message," said Gennai. "I hate to admit it, but our town is desperately in need of some heroes."  
  
As Gennai described the town's problems and needs, both Takeru and Ken's attention began to wander. Particularly when Yamato and Daisuke began asking about monsters. Neither Ken nor Takeru were really interested in monsters other than in avoiding them. Ken's interests lay elsewhere. In his pocket he felt the cool, slender lock pick almost calling to be used. However, he had to exercise prudence. According to the guide, before he could really become "active," he needed to check if there was a local Thieves' Guild. Guilds could be rather nasty if they were crossed. The local adventurers' guild master, however, seemed like the least likely person to acknowledge the existence of a guild of thieves.  
  
Takeru stood by the small, cracked windowpane, staring at the sign of the magic shop. The eyeball seemed to be staring back at him. Every time he had used his zap spell when they were on the road, he felt his abilities growing. But he also felt a strong urge to learn more. There was so much out there. "Well, the maci shop is a good source for a budding magician, but that Sorcerymon likes to keep to himself," said Gennai in response to questions about the town. Takeru turned his attention back to the conversation. "Now if you really want someone to talk to, try talking to Wizardmon," continued Gennai.  
  
"Wizardmon?" asked Takeru.  
  
"A very powerful archmage," said Gennai. "He has a home on Mount Zauderberg nearby. Magic is out of my area. You might try talking to him." Gennai glanced out the window and saw the sun beginning to set. He sheathed the sword he had been polishing and pushed himself out of his chair. "Well, it's getting late.   
Please sign the logbook before you go."  
  
Taking this as a dismissal, the group walked over and each signed the book. Yamata had just finished signing the book when he noticed Takeru was at the door. "Wait up," he told his brother. Once they were outside, however, there was no stopping Takeru. The younger brother made a bee line for the magic shop door. "Come on," sighed Yamato to Ken and Daisuke.  
  
"Daisuke looked up at the eyeball and shuddered. "Do we have to?"  
  
"Is the big, strong hero afraid of a little sign?" chuckled Ken.  
  
"I'm not scared. I just think it's a waste of time," returned Daisuke.  
  
"Takeru waited patiently while you asked about every single head on the wall at the adventurers' guild," said Yamato. "You could give him the courtesy of going along."  
  
"Oh all right," said Daisuke grudgingly.  
  
He followed Yamato and Ken inside. Takeru stood just past the doorway. The expression on his face was one of a starved person faced with a buffet of food. He didn't know where to look first. Shelves on the walls were lined with books, scrolls, and jars.  
  
"Ewww. . . . ." said Daisuke as he looked at a jar full of little eyeballs.  
  
"He can slaughter monsters, get monster guts splattered all over himself, yet he balks at a jar of eyeballs," said Ken with a smirk.  
  
"Ha ha," returned Daisuke. He walked over to a large crystal ball. Ken looked around, contemplating "picking up" something valuable.  
  
"Don't touch anything," warned Takeru.  
  
"Why not?" asked Daisuke.   
  
"Can't you feel it?" asked Takeru.  
  
"Feel what?" returned Ken, who was becoming slightly irritated.  
  
"There are magical traps all over the place," said Takeru. "I don't know exactly what, but I feel it." Daisuke backed away from the crystal ball, right into the counter. What he thought was a rather ugly statue on a pedestal moved, revealing a rather mean looking Tsukaimon. It gave a loud shriek and flapped its ear wings.  
  
"GAH!" shouted a very surprised Daisuke as he struggled to unsheath his sword. "Damn it!"  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sparkle shimmered behind the front counter. A figure appeared, wearing a white cloak and hat, carrying a long staff. "I am Sorcerymon. This is my familiar Damiano," said the Digimon in a deep, serious voice. "Welcome to my magic shop. My wares are for those who have the power."  
  
"Power?" asked Yamato.  
  
"That which within a person allows them to use, shape, and focus mana, the essence of magic," returned Sorcerymon. "Only one of you here truly has such a gift." Sorcerymon fixed his gaze on Takeru, as did Damiano. The young man felt as if they penetrated his very soul.  
  
"This is the first magic shop we have encountered since we left our home. Why is that?" asked Yamato, trying to alleviate the discomfort his brother was apparently feeling.  
  
"There is strong mana in this valley," explained Sorcerymon with a hint of impatience to his tone. "It is what drew me to this town. The archmage Wizardmon has a home near here. It also drew the ogress Babamon Yaga. At one time, even the archmage Hikari resided in this valley."  
  
"Who is Archmage Hikari? We've heard of the other two," said Ken.  
  
"About 250 years ago, the archmage Hikari came to this valley. She set up a protective aura around the town walls, protecting the town itself from violence within. There is a place in the forest towards the north known as 'Hikari's Peace.' Some believe it is her last resting place, but that is unconfirmed. Should you have further questions, I suggest you speak to Wizardmon. He is the one for endless talk."  
  
"Boy, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," muttered Daisuke to Ken.  
  
"What items do you have for sale?" Takeru asked.  
  
Sorcerymon seemed more amenable to this subject. Due to the town's being cut off, Sorcerymon only had 3 spell scrolls in stock. He also carried a supply of potions made by the local healer outside of town. As much as Takeru wanted the flame dart spell, he wouldn't have enough money for that and a meal and room. He settled for a fetch spell instead.  
  
"Got what you wanted? Good, let's go." Daisuke didn't even give Takeru a chance to respond. He took Takeru by the arm and practically dragged him out of the shop. Yamato turned to say goodbye to Sorcerymon, but the Digimon had disappeared. His Tsukaimon familiar sat on its pedestal glaring at them.  
  
Outside, Takeru fell into a sullen silence. Not only had Daisuke been rude to the shopkeeper, he had also not let Takeru get a chance to ask even a quarter of the questions he had. Takeru would have to go back another time. Possibly when Sorcerymon would be more amenable to talking. Definitely when he had more money to purchase scrolls.   
  
"The place was creeping Daisuke out," said Yamato in a low voice to his brother. "You can't blame him for wanting to get out of there."  
  
"I didn't even get to ask about the rumored curse," returned Takeru.  
  
"We can try talking to Wizardmon," said Yamato. "It looked like we were bothering Sorcerymon."  
  
Takeru nodded reluctantly. It was nearly dark when they opened the door to the Hero's Tale Inn. "Welcome guests," said Shameen as he stood. A man sat at the table of the common room, his turbaned head down on the table.   
  
"A thousand curses upon the brigands and their leader!" he cried out.  
  
"Please excuse our friend Abdulla. His caravan was ambushed by the brigands, and Abdulla has lost everything," explained Shameen. "I do think he would appreciate the company."  
  
Taking a cue from Shameen, Yamato walked over to the table where Abdulla sat. "Pardon us sir. Would you mind if we joined you?"  
  
Abdulla sat up. "Oh, forgive me young sirs. It is a dark day when a man can not journey along the roads safely. Please join me."  
  
"What happened?" asked Takeru as he sat down at the table.  
  
"I, Abdulla Doo, merchant of Shapeir, had hoped to bring the first caravan of fine goods from the south to Spielburg. As we approached the valley, our caravan was set upon by brigands. The guards were useless! Not a single man or Digimon was willing to give his life to protect the caravan! What is the world coming to?"  
  
"What indeed?" asked Ken, suppressing a shudder. After his own experience as a caravan guard, he was less than sympathetic about the guards.  
  
"And now, I am penniless," continued Abdulla. "Taken in by my friends, I am barely a shadow of the man I once was."  
  
Shema gracefully glided out of the back room. "Greetings sirs. How may I serve you this evening?" she purred.  
  
"A meal for each of us, and for this gentleman here," said Yamato.  
  
"Good sir, I can not. . ." protested Abdulla.  
  
"It's nothing," said Yamato.  
  
"Very well. I accept your generous offer," said Abdulla. Smiling, Shema left to prepare the meal. "My friends, I will let you in on a secret. Among the items stolen from me was a magic carpet! If it is reclaimed, I will take all of you to Shapeir. For Shapeir too is in need of heroes."  
  
While they waited for Shema to bring their meal, Abdulla told more about the attack. Takeru listened curiously as Abdulla described the Brigand Wizard. "I wonder what spell might cause men to start choking and sneezing like that? It might be useful," thought Takeru. Abdulla had just finished telling about the brigands when Shema brought their dinner.  
  
"Mmm. . . . smells good," said Daisuke.  
  
"Braised lamb on a bed of couscous seasoned with dried apricots and currants," said Shema. "A speciality of the house."  
  
When they finished, it was still early in the evening. But this was a new town and caution was necessary. Yamato needed to clear his mind and think. He pulled his lute from his pack and began to play a soft melody. Inspired by the music, Abdulla began to tell Daisuke tales of Shapeir. Ken began tossing crumpled pieces of paper at a bin used for trash. His aim still needed a bit of work. Takeru used his new fetch spell to retrieve the pieces that missed.  
  
So they passed their first evening in Spielburg. They paid Shameen for a room for the night. The room was warm and comfortable. However, sleep was slow in coming for Takeru, Ken and Yamato. "Tomorrow," said Ken, "Takeru, could you ask Sorcerymon if there's a spell that stops snoring?" Ken glanced at Daisuke, who was sprawled across his bed snoring.  
  
"At the very least, let's make him get a separate room," said Takeru.  
  
Much later than they planned, the other three fell asleep as well.  
  
to be continued  
  
Author's note: Yes, this chapter was a bit slow. Next chapter will have a lot more action (I hope).  
  
I'm desperately trying to find a copy of the "Quest for Glory Collection 2" for sale at a reasonable price. My copy of QFG 2 won't run on this system. If I can't find it, I'll try to see if I can get to play it on my mom's computer (which is a DOS/Windows system). However, DQFG won't be posted until it's entirely finished. I'm not as happy with doing it posting chapters as I go. Digi-tale was written all at once, then divided into chapters because it was too long. I think the work is far superior when it's not done little bits at a time.  
  
Oh, I do have a couple of ideas for upcoming TPOVs. One will be "Field Day" and the other will be "Parent/Teacher Night". No guarantees as to when I'll get to it. I have a few other things on tap. After TPOV, I do have a few ideas, but those are in the works in the back of my mind.  



	3. Getting the Lay of the Land

Digiquest for Glory: So you want to be a hero  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Time Lady  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Quest for Glory.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Shema, that was great!" said Daisuke as he finished shoveling his curried eggs into his mouth. "I am so ready to begin!"  
  
"And where do you propose we begin?" asked Takeru.  
  
"Well, um. . ." stammered Daisuke.  
  
"How about we start checking out the area outside of town," suggested Yamato as he took a bite of a fruit.  
  
"Sounds good," said Ken.  
  
The four adventurers paid for their meals, then shouldered their packs and left the Hero's Tale Inn. Starmon and Deputymon were sitting on their porch of their office and keeping an eye on the town gates. They waved to the adventurers as they headed out.   
  
"Now which way?" said Ken.  
  
"There's a cottage that way," said Takeru, pointing north. "And beyond that I can see a castle."  
  
"That seems to be as good a direction as any," said Yamato.  
  
The cottage appeared bright and cheery. Outside, a small, birdlike creature sat in a nest. As Yamato knocked on the cottage door, Takeru's eyes were drawn to a glint in the nest. A bolt was drawn back and the door opened. They could smell the pungent herbs used by the healer in potions.   
  
A small, plantlike digimon bustled about, a lavender flower atop its head. "Adventurers? You must certainly be new to town, as I haven't seen you before. I'm Aluramon, the healer."  
  
"What do you have available?" asked Yamato.   
  
"Let's see. . . right now I have Vitality Potions, Mana Potions, Healing Potions, and Undead Unguent. I'm rather low on some ingredients," said Aluramon. "I'm low on magic mushrooms and flowers from Hikari's Peace, and I'm completely out of Cheetauromon claws and Shamamon beard. With so few adventurers around lately, some spell components are difficult to come by. If you bring me what I need, I pay well."  
  
"That's good to know," said Takeru. He noticed another of the same, birdlike creature from outside. "What is that?"   
  
"That's my pet Poromon Porry," she returned. "His girlfriend Romi has a nest outside."   
  
"I see," said Takeru.  
  
Daisuke and Yamato began questioning Aluramon about the brigands. Takeru watched Porry as Aluramon told about how she treated a local farmer after a brigand attack. Something clicked in his mind. The young spellcaster slipped outside and looked up at the nest. Something again glinted in the sunlight.  
  
"I hope she's not sitting on any eggs," he thought as he concentrated on his fetch spell. A glowing sphere arose from his hands, towards the nest. It engulfed the nest, startling the Poromon, who flew up to a higher branch. The nest flew back to Takeru's hands. "Phew," he sighed as he realized the drain this small spell caused. "I'm going to really have to work on my spellcasting." His hunch proved right, however, as he pulled a large ring out of the nest. The Poromon made an annoyed sound as he put the nest down on the ground. "Sorry, but fetch only works one way," he said. Quietly he slipped back inside where Aluramon had just finished telling her tale.  
  
"Ma'am," said Takeru, "did you have a notice posted about a missing ring?"  
  
"Yes I did," returned Aluramon. "It was a gift from the Healer's Academy when I graduated. It has vines entwined with herbs engraved on it."  
  
"Is this it?" Takeru held out the ring.  
  
"Where did you ever find it?!" asked Aluramon in astonishment.  
  
"In the nest outside."  
  
"Porry!" scolded Aluramon. The Poromon looked rather abashed. "Thank you so much for finding this." She reached into a pouch on her belt, then took two bottles off a shelf. "As a reward, here are 5 gold pieces and two healing potions. She wrapped her vines around Takeru, pulled him close, and gave him a huge kiss.   
  
Daisuke snickered as Takeru bowed. "You are only too welcome." He then whispered to his friends "Let's get out of here before she kisses me again. . . ."  
  
Outside, Takeru breathed a sigh of relief. "Good going little brother," said Yamato.  
  
"Thanks," replied Takeru as he tried to wipe off the remains of Aluramon's kiss. "A few more silvers and I'll be able to get that flame dart spell."  
  
"I think she likes you," snickered Daisuke.  
  
"Just wait till I find a spell that changes people into frogs," muttered Takeru.  
  
"He's just jealous," said Ken, patting Takeru on the back. "You're the one who earned the reward for that."  
  
"Let's go guys. We're not getting anywhere by talking," said Daisuke.  
  
They set out along the dirt path, passing a small farm. A Kentauromon waved to them from the distance then resumed raking the ground. The farther they moved from the town, the denser the forest became.   
  
Suddenly, something came crashing through the forest. "What is that!" shouted Daisuke.  
  
"A Saurusmon!" returned Yamato as he drew his sword. Daisuke did likewise, while Takeru and Ken withdrew their daggers. The dinosaur-like creature bore down on the party, hoping to down one of the members for breakfast. It didn't count on two of them being armed with swords and one with a magically charged dagger. The Saurusmon wasn't as stupid a creature as people believed. It targeted Ken as being the weakest of the group. Lashing out, it knocked Ken to the ground.  
  
Anxiously Ken threw his dagger, hitting the creature in the shoulder. It roared in anger then charged at Ken. Daisuke and Yamato simultaneously swung their swords at the creature while Takeru sliced at it with his dagger. Between the three of them, they made short work of the Saurusmon.  
  
"Th-thanks. . ." said Ken breathlessly as Takeru helped him up.  
  
"I wouldn't throw your dagger unless you had some backups," advised Takeru.  
  
"Point taken," said Ken. He walked over and retrieved his dagger from the corpse, then followed the others' lead by wiping the blade clean in the grass.   
  
"Too bad it didn't have any treasure," said Daisuke.  
  
"Let's get out of here," said Yamato.   
  
They continued along the same path to a rather strange clearing. "This looks like a place to practice combat," said Ken.  
  
"Did that bush just move?" said Daisuke, whipping his head around.  
  
"You're imagining things," returned Takeru.   
  
They barely left the area when they realized they were being followed. "Goblimon," hissed Yamato.   
  
"I thought something was up back there," said Daisuke as he drew his sword.   
  
The others also drew their weapons. Four Goblimon charged at them, clubs held high. The group split up and attacked. The Goblimon were well trained. Takeru found himself dodging club strike, charging his dagger, then slicing at his opponent. Daisuke and Yamato seemed to be holding their own. Ken didn't have as easy a time. His Goblimon fell only when Daisuke's sword came into play.  
  
Exhausted, Ken leaned against a tree panting from his exertion. "These Goblimon were worse than anything we faced on the way here. I have to rest."  
  
"Not here," said Takeru. "It's not safe. We're too close to the Goblimon training ground." While Ken remained where he was, the others scavenged what they could from the dead Goblimon.   
  
"Not bad. 20 silvers," said Daisuke, his hands full of coins. The four divided them up before they continued on their way.   
  
When they felt they were a safe distance away from the Goblimon training grounds, they all collapsed to the ground exhausted. "What a way to make a living," said Daisuke as he lay back on the ground.  
  
"Hey, don't forget whose idea it was to become an adventurer," returned Takeru.  
  
"We need to build our strength," said Yamato. "Remember, there's something major going on around here and we need to figure it out."  
  
Ken shook his head. "I don't know if I'll be able to manage it."  
  
"You did a lot better than you would have when we first left home," said Yamato. "And if we had stayed back there, you'd probably have been caught stealing something from the baker or the butcher." He noticed Takeru was counting his coins. "Got enough yet?"  
  
"Not yet. I'm a little short on the flame dart scroll. Maybe if we take down a few more Goblimon. . ." The others groaned. Looking around, they realized they were in a small grotto surrounded by rocks.  
  
"This looks like a safe place to rest for a while," suggested Daisuke. "Anyone ready for lunch?"  
  
"Face it Daisuke. You're an appetite on 2 legs," said Ken.  
  
"Swinging a sword takes energy. Not like those flimsy daggers," returned Daisuke. Each one dug in their packs for rations. The jerky and dried fruit was nothing compared to the hot meals at the inn, but it satisfied growling bellies.  
  
"Anyone get the feeling that we're not alone?" asked Takeru. He noticed several flat rocks that seemed to pop up a few inches, then drop down again. Watching carefully, he thought he saw eyes surrounded by gray fur under the rocks. "Hello?"  
  
The rocks stopped moving for a few moments. They heard what sounded like a muffled discussion. Suddenly one of the rocks flew off a hole. A green ball of long fur with two small black eyes and antenna-like protuberances popped out. Cautiously Daisuke and Yamato put their hands on the hilts of their swords.   
  
"Hiya! Please to meetcha!" said the green ball of fluff.  
  
"What are you?" asked Takeru as he knelt next to it.  
  
"We're Yuramon! This is our home!" it exclaimed happily. Seeing the Yuramon apparently meant no harm, the two fighters eased their grasp on their swords.  
  
"So the rocks are like doors, huh?" said Takeru as he examined one of the flat stones.  
  
"They keep our tunnels dry and keep out the Saurusmon and Goblimon," said the Yuramon. Takeru noticed that from the way the stones were shaped, they could only be lifted from the inside. The ground was too hard to dig around, at least at the surface.  
  
"What about Brigands? Do they ever come here?" asked Yamato.  
  
"Sorry. They don't come here too much," replied the Yuramon. "But one of us heard you guys talking about scrolls. A man dropped one here a few weeks ago. You want it? It's just taking up room in the tunnels."  
  
"Yeah, sure!" said Takeru excitedly. The Yuramon hopped back into the hole. A scroll flipped out of the hole into Takeru's hands. He opened it and eagerly began studying the words.  
  
"Can you tell us anything about the forest?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"We don't get out of our grotto much. It's not safe. Lillymon makes sure the nasties stay away."  
  
"Who's Lillymon?" asked Ken.  
  
"She's the protector of the forest!" exclaimed the Yuramon. "One of our elders said that before the monsters started roaming the forest, he visited Lillymon's corner of the forest. She lives south of here." Down below, th ey heard a commotion. "All right, all right," the Yuramon said. "Well, it's time for me to go," he told the adventurers.  
  
"Thanks for talking to us," said Yamato.  
  
"Thanks for the scroll," added Takeru as Yuramon hopped into his hole.  
  
"So, is the scroll useful?" asked Ken.  
  
"Yeah," said Takeru. The scroll then crumbled in his hands. "That was the detect magic spell."  
  
"That doesn't sound very useful," said Daisuke.  
  
"It is," returned Takeru. "It means I can detect magical objects. . . or magical traps."  
  
"Too bad the scroll disintegrated," said Ken. "I wouldn't mind learning that."  
  
"Like Sorceryomon mentioned, you have to have the ability. And these types of spell scrolls are single use only," explained Takeru. "After I studied it, the spell sort of burns itself in my memory. Then the parchment disappears."  
  
"That is so cheap," returned Daisuke. "You can't sell the scroll to someone else."  
  
"Magical copy protection," added Ken.  
  
"Let's go," said Yamato. "Until we get the hang of things, we should try to make sure we're back in town before sundown. They picked up their packs from the ground and began hiking through the forest again.   
  
"Did the Yuramon say north or south?" asked Yamato.  
  
"I wasn't really paying attention," said Takeru.  
  
"I think it said north," said Daisuke.  
  
"No, it was south," returned Ken.  
  
"It said north," stated Daisuke firmly.  
  
"Definitely south," affirmed Ken.  
  
"Great. . ." said Takeru. "Okay, flip a coin."  
  
Yamato pulled a coin out of his moneypouch. "Okay. Call it."  
  
"Heads," said Ken. Yamato flipped the coin. It came up tails.  
  
"YES!" exclaimed Daisuke. He began marching northward.  
  
"I still say south," said Ken as the others followed.   
  
They traveled on for about 15 minutes. The forest seemed quiet - too quiet. Warily the adventurers kept their weapons close at hand. Suddenly a bird shot out from one of the bushes as if alarmed by something. Next thing they knew they were face to face with a scruffy looking man holding a shield and a spear. Another appeared behind them.  
  
"Okay," snarled another man as he came from behind a tree. "Hand over your money!"  
  
"Four against three," said Yamato as he drew his sword. "I'd say the odds are against you. Surrender. . ."  
  
"GAAARRRRGGGGG!!!!!" shouted one of the brigands. Daisuke's sword was in his hand in an instant.  
  
"They always seem to want to do this the hard way," said Ken as he and Takeru drew their daggers.  
  
Ten minutes later, three brigands lay dead on the ground. Yamato tried to bind a gash on Ken's shoulder. "I think we need to get you to the healer," said Yamato.  
  
"Hold on. . .I have one of those healing potions," said Takeru as he rummaged in his pack. He pulled out a flask and gave it to Ken. The adventurer drank it down, grimacing at the taste. "How do you feel?" asked Takeru.  
  
"Sore. . ," returned Ken. Daisuke scavenged the bodies of the brigands.  
  
"We made about 80 silver," he announced.  
  
"I would have rather not killed them," said Yamato. "We could have brought them in for questioning."  
  
"They didn't seem to want to come along willingly," returned Daisuke. "It was kill or be killed." He wiped his sword on the grass.  
  
"It looks like the healing potion is working, but we should have Aluramon look at it," said Takeru to Ken.  
  
They weren't far from the healer's cottage. The Poromon in the tree was working on rebuilding her nest. She chirped in irritation at Takeru. "Do you guys mind if I meet you in the town? I have enough money for those scrolls, and I want to get flame dart before the shop closes," said Takeru.  
  
"All right," said Yamato. "We'll meet you either outside the magic shop, or in the inn." He knocked on the door while Takeru headed back to town. The bolt slid open.   
  
"What can I do for you now?" asked Aluramon as the group entered.  
  
"Could you take a look at him?" said Yamato.  
  
"It really doesn't hurt now," protested Ken as he moved his arm.  
  
"Let me take a look at that." Aluramon unwrapped the makeshift bandage from Ken's arm. "Did you give him a healing potion?"  
  
"Yes," returned Yamato.  
  
"Good. It's almost healed through," said Aluramon. "I recommend you rest up before you try anything else."  
  
"I agree with that," said Ken.  
  
"If you're going to keep up this activity, you really should buy some more healing potions," suggested Aluramon.  
  
"Not a bad idea," said Daisuke. They each bought healing potions. Then, with a goodbye, walked back outside.   
  
"We had good timing," said Ken as he noticed the sun was setting.   
  
The gate was still open, but Starmon and Deputymon were gone. Yamato checked inside the inn. Shameen told him Takeru hadn't come yet. They found the young spellcaster walking out of the magic shop. "I had enough for both the flame dart and the open spells," announced Takeru.  
  
"Let's head back to the inn and call it a day," said Daisuke with a yawn.  
  
"I'm not going to argue that tonight," said Ken.  
  
to be continued  
  
  
Author's notes: Finally, another chapter out! Well, this spring break has been productive. I managed to get up the next Digiquest chapter, I finished Angels Aerie, _and_ I finished updating my homepage. It's mostly related to GRIT (the Global Ranma Insanity thread), an online RPG I'm in, but it has some writing I've done in the fics section. Check it out and sign the guestbook.  
  
-CONTEST ANNOUNCEMENT-  
  
Actually, this is an art contest. I can draw diddlysquat (well, a very weird looking cartoony cat, dog, and parrot, but that's a moot point here).   
  
I need some art to fill in that wonderful spot for a photograph on my profile. Therefore, if you have been inspired to draw something by one of my fics ("Angels Reborn," "Angels Acceptance," "Angels Aerie," "The White Gatomon," "A Digi-Tale," "Digiquest for Glory," or "A Teacher's POV" series), send it to me by May 1. My favorites will be rotated in turn in the picture location of my profile, will appear on the Mystic Manor homepage (when it's updated), and I'll write the author into one of my upcoming stories (and I have about 4 I'm working on at the same time, plus a dozen other ideas are trying to force their way onto paper at this time.)   
  
I'm looking for high quality art that's been inspired by my writing. Color and black and white drawings welcome.  
  
Any questions, email me at sailrgal@swbell.net.  
  
To this point, I've only had 2 submissions. So please, send me your art!  



	4. Of Town and Country

Digiquest for Glory: So you want to be a hero  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Time Lady  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Quest for Glory.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
  
Waking up was not a pleasant thing for Ken, whose side still hurt. Gradually he opened his eyes. Only Takeru was in the room, practicing one of his spells. "How are you feeling?" asked the young spellcaster.  
  
"I've felt better," returned Ken as he sat up. "Where are Daisuke and Yamato?"  
  
"Exploring," said Takeru. With a few gestures, the door to the cabinet opened. "No one wanted to leave you here alone. I volunteered to stay behind."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's getting close to noon by now." He saw Ken's eyes widen. "After the beating you took yesterday, we decided to let you sleep in." Takeru repeated his gestures from earlier. The door to the room opened slowly. "I'll have Shema make up something for you to eat while you get dressed."  
  
"Thank you," said Ken. Takeru closed the door behind himself, leaving Ken alone. Groaning, Ken pulled off his jerkin. Carefully he unwrapped the bandages. Underneath he found a small amount of scarring, but nothing else to show he had been injured. He walked over to a pitcher and basin and washed.   
  
Takeru sat at the table, talking with Shameen while he waited for Ken. "Ifreets? Djinni?" asked Takeru.  
  
"Beings of magic that inhabit the deserts of Shapeir, young human," said Shameen. "Shapeir is a land of much magic. It is rumored that one of the many entrances to the Wizards Institute of Technocery is hidden within the walls of the city to all except those who walk the path of magic."  
  
"I would love to visit there," said Takeru wistfully.  
  
"If our fortunes should change, perhaps you and your friends will accompany us," said the Kattamon. "As Abdulla has already stated, Shapeir is in need of heroes."  
  
Ken walked into the common room. He nodded to Shameen, then sat down at a table. Shameen clapped twice to call Shema. Takeru joined Ken at the table. "So, any plans for today?" Ken asked Takeru.  
  
"Not really. I wanted to do a little exploring of the area right around the town, but no specific plans."  
  
"Would you mind if I opted out of exploring?" asked Ken. "I'm not really in the mood to tangle with any brigands or creatures today."  
  
"Sure. I can try to see if I can get any more information of Sorcerymon."  
  
"You don't have to stay behind on my account. Go ahead and explore."  
  
"Are you certain about that?" asked Takeru as Shema brought out a tray of fruit and bread and a pot of strong Shapeirian coffee.  
  
"Yes. After I eat, I may go and lie down for a while. If I feel up to it, I may check out some of the shops."  
  
"All right," said Takeru hesitantly. He poured himself some coffee and took a piece of bread from the tray. "I won't go far from town, and I'll be back by sundown."  
  
---  
  
"That's the _third_ time we came through the Goblimon training ground," said Yamato. He glared at Daisuke. "You've been leading us in circles!"  
  
"Hey, all these trees look the same," he replied as he wiped his sword on the grass. "But at least we've made a couple hundred silvers. One of those guys must have won the poker game last night."  
  
"This time, I'm picking the direction," returned Yamato as he finished cleaning his own sword. The young fighter pulled healing and stamina potions out of his pack and downed them. "If we keep fighting those Goblimon, we're going to wind up spending all the money we earn on healing and stamina potions."  
  
Yamato began walking south. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Daisuke followed him.   
  
---  
  
Takeru took a breath of fresh air outside the inn. "Up a bit late today," said Starmon. The sheriff sat on the steps of his porch.  
  
"Yeah. So, is there anything interesting that's not far from town?" asked Takeru.  
  
"Well now," the sheriff scratched his chin. "There's Mirror Lake and the Flying Falls just a bit south of town. Outside the town walls you could visit the target range or the cemetery. . ."  
  
"Since when has the cemetery been a tourist attraction?" asked Deputymon.  
  
"When was the last time we had a tourist?" returned Starmon.  
  
"Well, how do I get to the lake?" asked Takeru  
  
"Just head on out of town and mosey on down south a bit. Can't miss it," said Starmon.  
  
"Thanks," said Takeru with a wave. He set out through the town gates. Leaning against the open gate was a rather unsavory looking digimon, who was flipping a dagger in his hand and catching it by the blade. Repressing a shiver, Takeru followed the path south.  
  
---  
  
"What the heck is that?" said Daisuke. They had come to a cliff side and found a rather strange creature there. It was about the same color as an eggplant and was shaped like a fat bowling pin. The creature bounced continuously.  
  
"It kind of looks like one of the heads on the wall of the Adventurer's Guild," said Yamato. The bouncing creature didn't approach or threaten them. It just. . . . bounced. "I think it was called an Antwerp. Come on. It doesn't look like it's about to bother us. Or anyone. Let's go."  
  
They walked past the Antwerp. "It looks like this end is a bit more traveled," said Daisuke as he noticed the grass appeared trampled. "And I think I know why!" Quickly he drew his sword as a brigand charged.  
  
---  
  
Ken stretched. This was the first time since they left home that he had a chance to be alone. Takeru, Yamato, and Daisuke had found things to suit their interests. Now it was time to scout out things for his particular "skills." Outside, the sheriff and his deputy were involved in some sort of discussion on tourists and the town's cemetery. Shrugging, he noticed a shady character "loitering" by the gate. The digimon had a roundish head and body, with a hat and mask covering his eyes. Cautiously Ken approached. He quickly glanced around to make sure they weren't being watched. Then Ken placed his thumb on his nose, with his fingers spread apart. He focused his eyes on his thumb, wiggled his fingers, and patted his belly with his other hand. "Whoever came up with these signs must have some strange sense of humor," thought the young thief as the digimon made an equally ludicrous countersign.  
  
"Talk to Sneak in the alley at night. He'll tell you the password. And if you want any other information, it'll cost you a bit of silver. . ."  
  
Ken tossed the Digimon a couple of silvers. "And you are?"  
  
"Just call me Igamon," returned the Digimon.  
  
"Now. . . what can you tell me about. . ."  
  
---  
  
"Whoever named this Mirror Lake definitely had the right idea," thought Takeru as he looked out over the water. Everything along the lake shore was perfectly reflected, as if in a mirror. The place seemed very peaceful, very tranquil. As if made for contemplation. Out of curiosity, Takeru cast "detect magic." The lake itself didn't register any sort of magic. Toward the north though, Takeru thought he sensed something faintly. The spellcaster decided to investigate.  
  
Every few feet he cast "detect magic." Finally he reached a huge waterfall. Again he cast the spell. This time, he saw a flicker of something on the mountainside. Concentrating, he cast the spell again. A ladder flickered into view, then disappeared. "Interesting," thought Takeru. He stepped back and studied the mountainside. If you squinted just right, you could make out a doorway.  
  
Takeru felt along the rocks until he found the ladder he detected before, then climbed up to the ledge. There definitely was a door in the mountainside. Cautiously he knocked on the door, then stepped out of the way. The door swung open violently. A furry body peeked out.  
  
"Oh, 'ello there," he said. "Come on in." Warily Takeru accepted the invitation and followed the furry being in. Once inside, the massive stone door closed. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Jijimon the 'ermit. Don't get much company 'round 'ere. Comes with the job of bein' a 'ermit. . . "  
  
---  
  
"We're on to something," said Daisuke. "That's the fourth brigand we've faced on this road."  
  
"This must be the path to the south pass," returned Yamato.   
  
As they moved further along, the trees began to thin. Boulders lined the dirt road. After dispatching another couple of brigands and scavenging their coin purses, they found themselves at a rocky outcropping. Rubble blocked the path, as if an avalanche had blocked this end as well.   
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," said Daisuke, his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"We're being watched. . .," said Yamato. "This is a perfect place for an ambush."  
  
Suddenly they found themselves confronted by dozens of brigand archers stationed on top of the rubble and surrounding cliff faces. "I'd have to agree with you," whispered Daisuke. Slowly the two cautiously backed their way out of the canyon.  
  
---  
  
Ken sat in the common room of the inn. Out one of the windows, he could see the sun beginning to set. The others weren't back yet. Though he was worried, he was also practical. Without his friends, he could do the kind of research he needed to. Like finding Sneak and the local Thieves' Guild. In the pit of his stomach though he worried about his friends.  
  
---  
  
Takeru stifled a yawn. For a hermit, Jijimon loved to talk. The young spellcaster did glean some useful information out of him though. He found out that the "brigand wizard" visited the hermit on occasion. On the last visit, the wizard borrowed a magic mirror that Jijimon had borrowed from Wizardmon. The most useful piece of information Takeru received, however, was the Trigger spell. Wizardmon had cast a spell on the hermit's ladder, making it invisible except when the Trigger spell was cast.  
  
"Well," said Takeru, "This has been an interesting discussion, but it's getting late My brother and friends will be wondering about me."  
  
"I've enjoyed 'avin' the company," returned Jijimon. "If'n you're ever needin' a place to stay for the night, I'd be willin' to put you up for some rations an' a few games of cribbage."  
  
"Sure," said Takeru. "I'll come visit again."  
  
He couldn't get out of there fast enough. Once the door was closed behind him, he realized he had a bit of predicament. "Damn," muttered Takeru to himself. "The sun's almost set! I hope I make it back before the gates close!" Quickly he triggered the appearance of the ladder and climbed down. He then triggered the invisibility spell again.   
  
Takeru began running. No way he wanted to get locked out of the town, and no way he wanted to spend the night with Jijimon. In his haste, he ran smack into a Goblimon.  
  
"Damn," he muttered as the Goblimon raised its sword. "I hope this works. . ." The spell came to mind almost unbidden. A glowing ball of fire appeared in his hands, then flew at the Goblimon. Again and again the young man cast Flame Dart until finally the Goblimon fell. Takeru quickly searched its body, coming up with 12 silvers. "This would have paid for my room, if I'd have made it in time," thought Takeru as the sun sank behind the trees.  
  
---  
  
"Two good things about this," said Daisuke as he thrust into a Saurusmon. "We're getting plenty of experience and exercise, and we're making money at the same time."  
  
Yamato would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't avoiding the Saurusmon's claws. "Saurusmon don't carry money. . ."  
  
"Okay, okay," muttered Daisuke. He dodged the teeth while Yamato swung his sword. A few more slices between the two of them and the Saurusmon fell.   
  
Panting from the exertion, they cleaned their swords on the grass. "I don't think we'll make it back to town in time," said Yamato. "The sun's almost down."  
  
"We don't know how close to sundown the town closes," returned Daisuke. "Let's head back."  
  
They made it back to the gates without any more battles. "Who goes there?" demanded a voice as a shadowy figure approached.  
  
"Takeru?" asked Yamato. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I thought you two would have made it back to town," sighed Takeru. "I went to see the local hermit and wound up losing track of time."  
  
"We just kept getting stopped along the way," said Daisuke. "Where's Ken?"  
  
"I'm assuming still inside town. He said he wasn't feeling up to hiking around after yesterday," explained Takeru.  
  
"So you went off all by yourself?" began Yamato.  
  
The darkness hid Takeru rolling his eyes in exasperation. "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself now." To prove his point, he let loose a flame dart at a stick on the ground.  
  
"Cut it out you two. We need to figure out what to do for the night," said Daisuke. "Did you try a spell?"  
  
"The Open spell doesn't work on big, heavy, oak bars. Just on standard and magic locks." Briefly Takeru considered mentioning the hermit's offer, but thought better of it. The way the hermit liked to talk, no one would get much sleep. "There is that 'Hikari's Peace' place Sorcerymon mentioned. It should be safe," suggested Takeru.  
  
"Not like we have much choice," said Yamato. "Come on. And you lead Takeru. Daisuke spent most of the morning leading us in circles."  
  
"You don't have to rub it in," muttered Daisuke as they began walking north.  
  
---  
  
The sun was down, the gates closed for the night. Ken left the warm fireplace of the Hero's Tale Inn for the chill of the night. He pulled up the hood of his cloak around his face. Partially for the warmth, partially to hide his identity. Bruno had said to find Sneak in the alley next to the Aces and Eights Tavern.  
  
Stealthily the young thief crept along the dark streets. He was tempted to try picking a few locks, but thought better of it. Thieves' Guilds were notorious for dealing with people not cleared to work in their town.  
  
The fruit stand was closed, only a few shriveled vegetables discarded on the ground. A shop next to the stand was closed. As were the Butcher and the Bakery. Notes were posted on the last two doors, but it was too dark for him to read them. From the alley, he saw a glowing light. Cautiously he sneaked forward. Towards the back of the alley appeared to be a gold coin.   
  
"A piece of gold isn't something you pass up," thought Ken as he approached the "coin." Suddenly, a dagger whizzed past his ear. A dark figure appeared in front of him. He turned to run, but found himself cut off by another dark figure. Both were brandishing very sharp daggers.  
  
"Hand over your coin purse, if you want to live," growled one of the figures.  
  
---  
  
"We should be getting near," said Takeru after casting another detect magic spell. "There's something to the north."  
  
"I hope so. I'm getting tired," complained Daisuke.  
  
"Hold it," said Yamato. "Something's out there." He and Daisuke drew their swords. Takeru readied himself to cast flame dart.  
  
A rustle in the bushes. Then. . . ."Rrrrrooooooaaaaaaarrrrrr!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Cheetauromon!" exclaimed Takeru.  
  
to be continued  
  
  
Author's notes:   
  
Okay, I'm evil, leaving off on a double cliffhanger like that ^_^. Don't worry, I won't wait too long on the next episode. It should be out within the next couple of weeks.  
  
Well, now that the Digimon World Tour is over, I've managed to finalize a few "roles" for Digiquest. There's still a few things I'm not 100% on, but things can change.  
  
For the most part, I'm going to be using Japanese names. To the person who left me the nasty message about using American names, tough. Don't read my stories if you don't like the way I do things. I don't let people dictate to me how my stories go.   
  
In fact, a _lot_ of people are probably going to have things to say about things I've set up in the future episodes (assuming I make it all the way to the 5th game. . .). But I look at it this way - what Digimon/Digidestined fits into this situation? I could just as easily go with the cannon standards, but if it doesn't work in my story, I won't do it. Like what I did in "The White Gatomon." I looked at the character I needed to fit the part, and while Sora would have been the standard choice for the relationship, Sora didn't work in that part. The actions were something that fit Mimi's personality. You're going to find me doing a lot of that in this series in particular. So bear with me.  
  
Igamon is the Japanese name for Ninjamon (according to Megchan's page). Megchan's homepage is: http://www.megchan.com/digimon/  
  
- Contest Reminder -  
  
Actually, this is an art contest. I can draw diddlysquat (well, a very weird looking cartoony cat, dog, and parrot, but that's a moot point here).   
  
I need some art to fill in that wonderful spot for a photograph on my profile. Therefore, if you have been inspired to draw something by one of my fics ("Angels Reborn," "Angels Acceptance," "Angels Aerie," "The White Gatomon," "A Digi-Tale," "Digiquest for Glory," or "A Teacher's POV" series), send it to me by May 1. My favorites will be rotated in turn in the picture location of my profile, will appear on the Mystic Manor homepage (when it's updated), and I'll write the author into one of my upcoming stories (and I have about 4 I'm working on at the same time, plus a dozen other ideas are trying to force their way onto paper at this time.)   
  
I'm looking for high quality art that's been inspired by my writing. Color and black and white drawings welcome.  
  
Any questions, email me at sailrgal@swbell.net.  
  
I currently have 8 great submissions. Remember, you have until May 1 to get your submissions in.  



	5. Nighttime Meanderings

Digiquest for Glory: So you want to be a hero  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By Time Lady  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Quest for Glory.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ken felt the point of the dagger in his back. Swallowing hard, he wondered if he would be able to reach his own dagger before the person behind him could thrust the dagger into him. "Give your purse to Sneak and no one gets hurt," growled the figure.  
  
Sneak? Ken's mind raced. Quickly he made the thieves' sign. "You mean all we managed to get was another thief?" said the other thief. "It's getting so a thief can't make a living any more." Ken didn't dare relax. "The password of the month is 'schwertfisch'. Tell Ogremon in the tavern. He'll let you into the guild. Now get out of here before we change our minds."  
  
Ken didn't need to be told twice. He slipped out of the alley into the Aces and Eights Tavern.  
  
---  
  
The dark fur of the creature blended with the darkness. The Cheetauromon was taller than any of them. It resembled a Kentauromon to a degree, but with a feline lower body, fur covered human torso, and snarling feline face. The claws on its paws showed that was ready for business.  
  
"Get back!" Yamato warned the others. Daisuke, however, already had his sword in his hand. The Cheetauromon lashed out. Daisuke blocked the claws with his blade. Takeru didn't bother getting his dagger out. Quickly he began gesturing.  
  
"HEY WATCH IT!" exclaimed Daisuke as the flame dart narrowly missed his arm.  
  
The ball of fire did manage to strike the creature in the chest. It snarled in pain and reared onto its hind legs. Yamato charged forward and met the Cheetauromon with his sword as it came down. The Cheetauromon flailed its arms. Daisuke pulled Yamato out of the way as Takeru cast flame dart two more times. The Cheetauromon let loose a final scream of agony, then collapsed to the ground. Daisuke dealt the  
creature a final, killing stroke.  
  
"I hope we don't run into too many more of those," said Yamato as he extricated his sword from the Cheetauromon's body. "Takeru, why in the world are you suddenly giving the Cheetauromon a manicure?"  
  
Takeru had his dagger out and was removing the Cheetauromon's claws. "The Healer pays five silvers per claw," returned Takeru.  
  
"Hey, that's better than the Goblinmon," said Daisuke.  
  
"I think I've had enough Cheetauromon for tonight," said Yamato. "Let's see if we can find that Hikari's Peace."  
  
---  
  
The Aces and Eights Tavern definitely didn't cater to the higher class patrons. A man sat on stool, his head down on the bar. He was apparently very drunk. A human and a Deramon sat at a table playing cards. A rather mean looking Ogremon sat on a wooden chair, glaring at anyone who came near. Under the Ogremon's chair appeared to be a trap door. And right next to the Ogremon's had was a nasty looking spiked club. Three giant kegs dominated one of the walls. A dragonomon's head hung over the center keg.  
  
Acting casual, Ken sauntered up to the bar and sat down. The Gorimon behind the bar gave Ken the once over before approaching. "What'll ya have?" it snarled.  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"We got local brewed ale, Shamanmon Sweat, and the house specialty, Dragonomon Breath."  
  
Considering he had plans for tonight, and how unappetizing the latter two drinks sounded, Ken stuck with the ale. The Gorimon shrugged, pulled the tap for the ale over a large mug, then slid the mug down to Ken.   
  
As he drank his ale, Ken kept his eyes and ears open. Not much was going on. Few customers entered the tavern. The gamblers appeared to be playing Go-fish with an Old Maid deck. Ken finished the last of his ale and set the mug down. He noticed a crumpled paper on the floor. With a quick glance around, he picked it up and read it.  
  
"G:  
He's starting to get suspicious of us. Hold off on meeting for a while. Keep posted by these notes.  
I."  
  
Unobtrusively, Ken recrumpled the note and left it where it was. He made a mental note to return and check for other notes. "Well, time to get this over with," he thought to himself.  
  
The Ogremon reached for its club as Ken approached. "Whadda you want?" it snarled, waving the club menacingly. Ken didn't flinch as he quickly made the thieves' signal. "Oh yeah? What's da password?" returned Ogremon.  
  
"Schwertfisch," said Ken calmly, though his heart was pounding.  
  
The way Ogremon jumped to his feet, Ken was afraid he said the wrong password and was about to get pounded. Instead, Ogremon yanked open the trap door under where his chair had been.  
  
---  
  
Takeru cast detect magic again. Yamato could see the strain the repeated spell casting was having on his brother. Finally it reached the point where Takeru couldn't cast another spell. "I've used up all my mana," he said wearily.  
  
"Mana?" asked Yamato.  
  
"Mana is the energy within that a magic user draws upon," explained Takeru. "According to Sorcerymon, the stronger and more experienced the mage, the more   
spells he or she can cast without tiring. Some people have no mana. Some people have small amounts, but not enough to be able to draw upon to cast any sort of spell."  
  
"Aluramon said she had some potions that could restore mana," said Daisuke. "Didn't you buy any?"  
  
"I spent my money on the spell scrolls," returned Takeru.  
  
"You did say the magic you sensed was north. Let's keep following the trail," suggested Yamato. Takeru nodded.  
  
The three adventurers continued northwards until they reached the side of a cliff. "What now?" asked Yamato.  
  
"You haven't cast any spells for a while," said Daisuke. "See if maybe you can try that spell again."  
  
Silently Takeru nodded. Concentrating, he again cast the detect magic spell. "It's very close," he said. "A bit to the east, but still to the north."  
  
They followed the side of the cliff east until it ended, then resumed their journey north. "I smell flowers," said Daisuke.  
  
"We must be close," said Yamato. The group now followed the scent of the flowers. It led them to a small section of valley. Their eyes opened wide. A large tree sparkled in the moonlight with almost iridescent fruit. Though there was snow on the rocks, a warm breeze blew and flowers carpeted the ground. A carved stone resided in one corner. The whole atmosphere radiated peace.  
  
"This has to be it," said Takeru. He didn't even need to cast detect magic to feel the magic present. Daisuke strode up to the tree and picked a piece of luscious fruit.  
  
"Oh man," he said after taking a bite. "I have never tasted any fruit like this." Yamato and Takeru also picked a piece of the fruit off the tree. Strangely enough, by the time they finished the single piece of fruit each, their hunger had been completely satisfied.  
  
"We're not going to be bothered here," said Takeru.  
  
"Then we might as well get some sleep," said Yamato as he slipped off his pack and spread his cloak on the ground.  
  
---  
  
Ken climbed down the long ladder into a room beneath the tavern. A heavyset man in a cream colored jerkin with a brown cloak. "Fresh meat Chief," announced Ogremon as he shoved Ken forward.  
  
The Chief studied Ken for a long moment, then winced. "Amateurs. Why do they always send me amateurs!" He stood and began pacing. "A thief of my stature stuck as chief thief in some podunk town surrounded by inexperienced thieves and non-union brigands!" He threw himself back into his chair. "OK kid, here's the deal. You want to work in this town, you have to join the union. Pay Boris over at the door."  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
"Look kid, I don't talk to non union people. You want to talk, join the union."  
  
"Looks like I don't have much of a choice," thought Ken as he walked over to a door. The upper half of the door was made from metal bars, with a slot below. The bottom of the door was iron. Ken felt Ogremon's eyes on him as he pulled the bell. A hooded man stepped forward.  
  
"Whadda ya want?" asked the man.  
  
"I'd like to join the union," returned Ken.  
  
"25 silvers."  
  
"What does joining the union get me?" asked Ken.  
  
"It means we don't report you to the sheriff. It also gets you valuable services, such as fencing appropriated merchandise and, in the event of your untimely demise, we pay for flowers on your grave," returned Boris.  
  
"Well, can't argue with that." Ken dug into his coin pouch and pulled out 25 silvers. He slid them into the slot. Boris returned a small card.   
  
"Welcome to the Thieves' Guild local 1313," said Boris. "You're now a member of the union."  
  
Ken spent most of the evening in the guild, talking to the Chief and Boris and losing badly at the dagger board. By the time he left, it was well after midnight and he barely had enough money to pay for room and a meal. He contemplated making a few "house calls," but thought otherwise. He was tired, and a tired thief was a clumsy thief. Instead he returned to the Hero's Tale Inn and collapsed in his room.  
  
---  
  
She was dancing as she cast her spell, her soft pink gown floating around her. Fairy-like, yet not quite a fairy. Graceful, beautiful and magical. From a distance he watched as she cast a spell around the town. Something gently tugged his sleeve, then shook his arm.  
  
"Takeru, time to get up," he heard someone say. The beautiful woman began to fade away.  
  
"Come on already," said someone as they shook him violently.  
  
Takeru slowly opened his eyes. Yamato and Daisuke were staring down at him. "What a dream," muttered Takeru as he sat up.  
  
"It must have been," said Yamato, tossing Takeru a piece of fruit. "We've been trying to wake you for 15 minutes. I was starting to get worried."  
  
"What were you dreaming about?" asked Daisuke as he bit into a fruit.   
  
"I don't know. I think it may have been the mage Hikari. All I know was I saw this woman. She was beautiful, but I don't think she was totally human," explained Takeru. "She was casting a spell around the town, and dancing while she cast."  
  
"You must have overdone it with the spell casting yesterday," said Yamato.  
  
"Maybe you should try and talk to Wizardmon, if we can find him," suggested Daisuke. "But first let's go back to town and check on Ken."  
  
"Yeah." Takeru stood and took a better look around in the sunlight. He noticed that the large boulder next to him had some words carved into it. "Well, this is definitely Hikari's Peace."  
  
"There's something else written on the rock," said Daisuke. "If magic be thy will, open this stone and accept the gift within." He studied the boulder. "There's no way to open this rock."  
  
"The key is in the phrase. `If magic be thy will.' I learned a spell called `open.'" Takeru cast the open spell. The top of the rock slid upwards, revealing a secret compartment within. From inside, Takeru withdrew a scroll and opened it. As soon as he read it, the scroll crumbled to dust.  
  
"Was it anything useful?" asked Yamato.  
  
"I hope so. That was the calm spell."  
  
Despite Takeru's new spell, the trio had to fight their way past half a dozen brigands, a dozen Goblimon, and a couple of Saurusmon. By the time they reached town, it was almost noon. After a brief stop by Aluramon to restock their supply of potions (this time Takeru also bought mana potions) they returned to the Hero's Tale Inn.   
  
Yawning, Ken walked out of the room. "Where have you guys been?" he asked. "I would have thought you would have camped out by the gate and been in as soon as it was opened."  
  
"There _is_ a reason the gate is closed at night," returned Takeru dryly.  
  
"Don't mind him. He was having dreams all night in Hikari's Peace," returned Daisuke. "He's a bit grumpy."  
  
"Do _not_ insult a wizard, even a wizard-in-training," whispered Yamato as he caught his brother's expression. "It's still early enough," he said aloud. "Why don't we see if we can find the way to Wizardmon's castle?"  
  
Intrigued by the prospect of visiting Wizardmon, Takeru forgot his irritation with Daisuke. Ken didn't seem thrilled with the idea of traipsing around the surrounding countryside all day. But as a thief, there wasn't much he could do in the daytime except a little pickpocketing, and few people were randomly about the town. Instead, he followed the others to the guild.  
  
Gennai was dozing in his chair. He had apparently fallen asleep polishing a sword again. The guildmaster awoke when they approached. He was more than happy to give them directions to Mount Zauderberg. . . and to tell them a dozen other little things. They spent a half hour longer at the guild than they planned.  
  
When they finally managed to set out, it was just past noon. Along the way they encountered the usual Goblinmon, brigands and Saurusmon. Ken was amazed at how much more easily Yamato and Daisuke were dispatching their attackers. Even Takeru seemed to becoming more proficient with his flame dart spell and his dagger. Ken found himself trying to avoid blades and claws more often than attacking. A couple of times he managed to scoop up some rocks and throw them at his attacker, which had some effect. Mentally he resolved to purchase some throwing daggers.   
  
After following Gennai's directions, the party found themselves at the foot of a mountain. A winding path led up the side. At the top loomed an enormous purple castle. As they approached the entrance to the path, a strange sign appeared out of nowhere. "Welcome to Mount Magic." Takeru tried to cast a detect magic spell, but there was no response. As they moved forward, another sign appeared. "Now go home."  
  
"I know when to take a hint," said Daisuke. He turned and began to walk away, but Yamato caught him by the arm.  
  
"This is probably just to keep the brigands away," said Takeru.  
  
"Are you sure it's not for everyone to keep away?" returned Ken. He didn't particularly relish the idea of entering a wizard's castle. If it was anything like the magic shop, everything would have spell protection.  
  
"Come on," said Takeru. He was soon climbing the rocky path.  
  
"Let's go," said Yamato. Reluctantly, Daisuke and Ken followed.  
  
---  
  
"Are we there yet?" complained Daisuke as they neared the top. "My feet are killing me. I have rocks in my shoes."  
  
"At least we didn't have to fight anything," muttered Ken.  
  
The party of adventurers turned the bend and stopped. Before them was the magnificent castle they had seen from a distance. Interestingly enough, the castle was purple. Everything about it was purple. The doors, the windows, the turrets. . . everything except the large statue sitting atop the door way. It appeared to be made out of white marble, with long, carved wings and deadly looking claws.  
"Nice Gargomon statue," said Takeru. As they approached the door, the statue moved.  
  
"That's not a statue," warned Daisuke, his hand going to his sword.  
  
The Gargomon's eyes opened slowly. It looked at the party grumpily, as if they had woken him from a nap. "Those who would pass by me must first answer questions three," it yawned.  
  
"All right," said Takeru, stepping forward.  
  
"The first question: What are your names?" asked the Gargomon.  
  
The group appeared taken aback at the simple question. "I am Takeru. This is my brother Yamato and my friends Ken and Daisuke."  
  
The Gargomon paused a moment. "What is your quest?"  
  
"We want to be heroes!" exclaimed Daisuke boldly. Takeru winced at Daisuke's abrupt answer. He prayed that Daisuke was right, otherwise they might have to face the Gargomon.  
  
"Third question." The group breathed a sigh of relief. "What is the answer to the question of life, the universe, and everything?"  
  
Stunned, the group stared at each other silently.  
  
to be continued  
  
Author's notes: Yes, I'm feeling a tad evil, to leave you guys on another cliffhanger. It's been a long day.  
  
Sorry about the delay in ATPOV. For some reason, I just haven't been able to get into writing this one. I am working on "The Doctor and the Debutante" and a new story, title undecided, that is actually a Pokemon story. I'm already 7 pages into writing it (though spacing tends to run differently between Appleworks, my program at school, and MS Word, my program at home.)  
  
Once school's out, I hope to get back into doing some more writing. 


	6. We're Off to See the Wizardmon

Digiquest for Glory: So you want to be a hero  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By Time Lady  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Takeru's heart pounded. The question seemed vaguely familiar, as if he'd read it somewhere before. "42," he answered in a loud, clear voice.  
  
Yamato, Ken, and Daisuke froze. The answer was ludicrous... impossible... there was no way...  
  
"So, you put some Deep Thought into the question, eh? You may pass," said Gargomon. "Wizardmon will see you now. Do not tarry."  
  
The adventurers didn't have to be told twice. They made haste through the door into a long corridor. The door swung closed behind them. "Come on," said Takeru.  
  
"How did you know the answer?" asked Daisuke as they strode down the corridor. "I mean, that question was impossible."  
  
"I think it was in one of the books I read on the way to Spielburg."  
  
The corridor emptied out into a large gallery. Everything was purple. Well, nearly everything. A bedraggled stuffed peacock sat on one of the tables. When Ken moved near it, the peacock's tail spread into a faded, but still multicolored display. Next to it, a model of a dragonomon leaned forward towards a bowl, its muzzle touched the water in the bowl, and then it stood upright. Then it leaned forward and repeated the same actions over and over and over again.  
  
On top of a bookshelf, Yamato studied what appeared to be a stuffed Chuumon wearing a wizard's cap. "Weird," he muttered, then he looked at a Dragonomon head hanging over a doorway. Even the stuffed head was purple.  
  
Takeru looked up at a life-sized portrait on the wall. The portrait of Wizardmon was incredibly life-like. He stepped towards a door under the Dragonomon. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the head as Takeru touched the doorknob. Takeru and Yamato blinked in surprise.   
  
"Isn't that..." began Yamato.  
  
Quickly Takeru cast detect magic. "It's enchanted," he replied. "So is just about everything else around here." He turned to the staircase. "The only way to go is up."  
  
"Right. Let's go." Yamato turned and found Daisuke and Ken mesmerized by the Dunkin' Dragonomon. "Come on you two." He tapped their shoulders.  
  
"Gah!" Daisuke jumped back.  
  
"Don't _do_ that," said Ken.  
  
"Let's go," said Takeru as he mounted the stairs. As Ken and Daisuke followed Takeru and Yamato up the staircase, they didn't see the Chuumon sitting on the shelf disappear, shortly followed by the Wizardmon in the portrait.  
  
The purple staircase spiraled upwards. "How long have we been climbing?" asked Daisuke a while later.  
  
"I don't know," returned Yamato.  
  
"This is about as bad as the climb up the mountain," grumbled Ken.  
  
Takeru tried not to roll his eyes as he continued to climb the stairs. "It looks like there's a doorway ahead," he announced.   
  
"Finally," said Yamato.   
  
The doorway led into a large, spacious sitting room. Wizardmon sat at a table, sipping from a cup of tea. "Chuumon, we have guests," announced Wizardmon.  
  
A Chuumon wearing a hat like the one downstairs appeared on another table. "Cheese, please," he said. A piece of cheese floated off Wizardmon's table to Chuumon.  
  
"Welcome," said Wizardmon. "Haven't had too many visitors lately. I am Wizardmon. This is my familiar, Chuumon." The four adventurers introduced themselves. Wizardmon gestured for the four to be seated, then fixed his gaze on Takeru. "You are a magic user?"  
  
Takeru saw no reason to hide it. Wizardmon would be able to sense his power. "Yes."  
  
"Oh good. Do you know the spell Open?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fetch?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Can you cast Flame Dart?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good, good." The adventurers were a bit surprised at Wizardmon's interest in Takeru's spells. "By any chance, you wouldn't know the Trigger spell, would you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Splendid! Would you like to play a game of Mage's Maze? It gets rather boring playing with Chuumon."  
  
"That's because you always lose."  
  
"Ahem. As I was asking, Takeru, would you like to play Mage's Maze? If you win, I'll teach you the Dazzle spell."  
  
Takeru's eyes widened at the prospect. Yamato nudged him, then gave him a warning glance. "Perhaps another time sir. We have several errands to take care of today."  
  
"Oh, all right then. Perhaps the next time you visit. It's good practice for building magical skills." Wizardmon sounded disappointed. "Say, do you know what you get when a Tyrannomon running 25 miles per hour eastward meets another Tyrannomon running 15 miles per hour westward?"   
  
Ken and Daisuke stared at each other blankly. "Umm. . . no," said Daisuke.  
  
"You get Tyrannomon wrecks!" returned Wizardmon with a chuckle. Chuumon groaned while the adventurers looked at Wizardmon in surprise.   
  
"That one certainly laid an egg," snorted Chuumon.  
  
"So, what brings you strapping lads to Spielburg?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"We're going to try to put an end to the brigands!" exclaimed Daisuke enthusiastically.  
  
"I see." Wizardmon took a sip of tea. "I've heard there was a wizard working with them. From what I can tell, he's more of a nincompoop than a necromancer. All anyone's ever really seen him cast is sneezing powder. Now Babamon Yaga, _she's_ a magic user. But she cheats at cards."  
  
"So do you," snorted Chuumon.  
  
"She started it," returned Wizardmon.  
  
"We've heard that Babamon Yaga has cursed the Baron of Spielburg," said Ken.  
  
"Babamon Yaga is an expert at creative cursing and shape changing spells. She has a nasty temper and doesn't believe in 'safe hex.' Be sure to stay on her good side," advised Wizardmon. "The curse she cast on the baron is a fine example. 'Upon von Spielburg and all his clan, this curse I now demand: What I will shall come full measure so ye shall lose all that ye treasure.' However, for each curse, there is an equal and opposite counter curse."  
  
"What is a counter curse?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"The exact opposite of the curse. In other words, the way the curse is broken. Usually the counter curse works against the one who cast the curse in the first place. The counter curse to the Baron's goes 'Come four heroes from the east, free the man from in the beast, bring the child from out the band, drive the cursor from the land.' So to fully break the curse, the heroes must force Babamon Yaga out of Spielburg. That doesn't reflect well on the old hag."  
  
"Nothing would reflect well on her except a magic mirror," interjected Chuumon. "It's the only thing her face wouldn't break."  
  
"By the way," said Wizardmon, "did you hear the joke about the witch's broom?"  
  
"Errr. . . no," said Yamato.  
  
"That's funny. It's sweeping the countryside."  
  
The adventurers groaned. "Let's brush that one aside, shall we?" said Chuumon.  
  
Takeru kept glancing towards a curtain on one of the walls. "Are you sure I can't tempt you into a game of Mage's Maze?" Wizardmon asked the young mage.  
  
Ken and Yamato glanced at each other. Ken nodded. "We've taken up enough of your time," said Yamato. "We need to get back to town before the sun sets." As he stood, he firmly gripped Takeru's arm.  
  
"Not in my house, you don't." Wizardmon gestured.   
  
The next thing any of them knew, they were standing at the foot of the path to Wizardmon's castle. "Hey cool!" exclaimed Daisuke. "We didn't have to hike back down the mountain!"   
  
"Let's head back to town," said Yamato. "I'm exhausted and I don't quite feel like sleeping on the ground tonight."  
  
The four adventurers made their way back to town. Takeru hiked in a sullen silence. The others didn't say anything. They knew Takeru was upset at being made to leave without playing Mage's Maze. What they didn't know was that Takeru's mind still brimmed with questions for the more experienced Wizardmon.  
  
By the time they made it back to the town, they had fought four brigands, a dozen Goblimon, and a Saurusmon. The sun was just beginning to set over the mountains. Starmon and Deputymon had left for dinner. An inviting smell came from the direction of the Hero's Tale Inn.  
  
"Mmm," said Daisuke. "Shema must really be cooking up something good tonight."  
  
"Don't you think of anything other than your stomach?" joked Yamato.  
  
"When my stomach's full, I can deal with anything," returned Daisuke.  
  
Ken studied the darkening sky, then glanced up and down the street. No one was about. As soon as the sun was fully set, he would have to find a way to sneak out of the inn. His train of thought was interrupted as Daisuke grabbed his arm and dragged him into the inn.  
  
Abdulla sat at one of the tables. The man perked up when he saw the young adventurers. "Ah, my young friends! Have you made any progress?"  
  
"We've learned a few things about the whole situation," said Yamato as he sat down at the table. "We still need to find out the location of the brigands' hiding place."  
  
"You seem to be making more progress than the sheriff," returned Abdulla.   
  
Shema briefly interrupted the group with platters of curried lamb and couscous. Ken appeared distracted. Takeru remained silent. Yamato thought of trying to talk with his brother, but thought better of it. When Takeru was in a mood like this, he was better off left alone.  
  
After dinner, the tired adventurers retired to their room. Daisuke and Yamato were asleep the instant their heads hit the pillow. Takeru lay in his bed trying to fall asleep and failing. He was the only one who saw Ken silently slip out of their room. Briefly he considered following Ken. However, he knew exactly how Ken felt. Ken was a thief, and had been since Takeru had first met him. Being with the group the entire time probably made Ken feel stifled. The same way Takeru felt. Yawning, Takeru rolled over and tried to go to sleep.  
  
Silently Ken crept out of their bedroom. He glanced around the common room of the inn. "No, that would be too easy, and too easily discovered," he thought. His ears strained for every little sound as he lifted the latch and slipped out of the inn, into the darkness of the night.  
  
-to be continued  
  
Author's Notes: This took me a little longer than I planned. I've been having inspiration on new stories, but difficulty in finishing older ones. Sorry that it's a bit short.  
  
If you want to reach me, I have a forum at: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?fanaction=userforum&RoomID=1686 Some people have been trying to guess who I've cast in other roles for upcoming Digiquest for Glory stories.  
  
And if you haven't already, please read my story Remembrance at: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=310281 I think it's one of the best stories I've done, but I posted it right before one of FFN's down times, so I don't think too many people read it.   
  
Oh, and as to the "Life, the Universe, and Everything" question, it is an actual question in the game. What's funny is that I had posted chapter 5 about a week before Douglas Adams, author of "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" (the story that quote originally comes from) died.  
  
Douglas Adams will be sorely missed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. On Their Own

Digiquest for Glory: So you want to be a hero  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By Time Lady  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Quest for Glory.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ken inhaled deeply. The brisk night air revived him. Spielburg was a small enough town where the only lanterns on at night were at the front gate near the sheriff's office. Instead, Ken turned down the street in the opposite direction. Stealthily he crept down the street, keeping to the shadows. Eventually he reached the guild.  
  
"Now, here's where I start to test my skills," he said to himself as he pulled his lock pick out of his pocket. After spending a good few minutes trying to pick the lock to the guild door, he realized it had been barred from the inside. "Nothing short of that spell Takeru learned would open this door." Instead he turned his attention to the cottage beside the guild. After a few minutes, Ken gave up on that door as well. "Damn," he thought. "I'm going to need a hell of a lot more practice."  
  
Cautiously Ken crept towards the Aces and Eights Tavern. There was a closed building next door. Perfect for some lock picking practice. After an hour of practicing at the various locked businesses at that end of town, he slunk back towards the cottage.   
  
This time, after a few tries, the lock opened. Ken resisted a jubilant shout as he tip-toed into the living room. Then he froze. A rather uptight Salamon stood before him, hissing. Quickly Ken pulled out one of his rations and gave the Salamon the dried meat. The Salamon pounced upon the food. Taking advantage of the Salamon's distraction, Ken began a preliminary sweep of the room. He ran his fingers under the sofa cushions and fished out a few coins. A pair of silver candlesticks made their way into Ken's backpack. The old lady's purse provided a few more coins. Then, jackpot! From inside one of the dresser drawers, Ken pulled out an elegant string of pearls.  
  
Ken glanced at the window. "I better go if I want to fence these things and catch an hour's sleep." He slipped past the satisfied Salamon. Once outside, he gently closed the door and crept towards the Aces and Eights Tavern.   
  
Ogremon was as pleasant as ever when letting Ken into the Thieve's Guild. Morosely the Chief threw daggers at the target. "Small haul," commented Boris as Ken showed him the candlesticks and pearls.  
  
"I did pick up a bit more in gold and silver," returned Ken. "I also had a late start this evening. Need to make it back to the inn before the others are up."  
  
"Thieves brought in a bit more before the brigands started blockading. The townspeople just don't have the luxury items they used to. Here you go," said Boris, sliding several gold coins under the bars of the protective grate on his door.  
  
"Thanks," said Ken. He would have liked to have tried his hand at the dagger board against the chief, but decided his newly earned coins would be better spent on throwing daggers.   
  
"You done?" snarled Ogremon.  
  
"Yeah." Ken followed Ogremon up the ladder. The ferocious appearing Digimon replaced his chair on the trap door.   
  
The first glow of dawn started to light the streets of Spielburg as Ken slipped back into the inn and the room. Stifling a yawn, Ken kicked off his boots, pulled off his cloak, and crawled under the covers.  
  
Takeru had been sleeping less than soundly. Most of the night had been spent concentrating on the various spells he had learned since his arrival and listening to Daisuke's snores. The young magic user wanted to learn more. At the sound of a boot dropping, Takeru opened his eyes. Ken had returned from whatever he had been doing that night. Rolling over, Takeru stared at his brother. Yamato meant well. He had taken care of the younger one since their parents had died. But there comes a time when a person needs to care for themselves. He rolled back onto his back and glanced out the window. The sun was beginning to rise over the tree-tops.   
  
Coming to a decision of his own, Takeru slid out of bed and donned his boots and clothing. Quietly he slipped out of the room. Shameen walked out of another doorway at the same time. "Greetings," said the Kattamon innkeeper. "I did not expect that anyone would be up this early. Shema has not yet begun breakfast."  
  
"That's okay. I'm not hungry. But could you do me a favor?" Takeru asked.  
  
"I will endeavor to do my best," returned Shameen with a bow.  
  
---  
  
The sun was high over the trees, lighting the entire room. Yamato yawned and stretched. Daisuke sprawled on his bed, snoring at full volume. Ken's head was buried under his pillow as if to block out both the light and the sound. Glancing at Takeru's bed, Yamato saw it was empty.   
  
"All right. . . maybe he went to get something to eat," thought Yamato as he dressed and walked into the common room. It was empty, save Shameen. "Maybe he went to the magic shop. . ."  
  
"Sir," said Shameen as he stood, "Your brother asked me to give you this note."   
  
"Thank you." Yamato unfolded the piece of parchment.  
  
"Yamato,  
  
There are so many things I need to do on my own, as do you. You need to practice your swordsmanship, I need to practice my spellcasting. I've gone to talk to Wizardmon by myself, so I won't bore you, Daisuke, or Ken. I am sure there are things that you would rather be doing without me there, or that I would rather not be there while you are doing them. I will meet you back in town around just after midday.  
  
Takeru"  
  
Yamato crumpled the parchment in his hand and stormed back to the room, slamming the door behind him. "Keep it down, will you? It's too early," muttered Ken as he buried his head further under the pillow.  
  
"Get up," stated Yamato flatly. He shook Daisuke's arm.  
  
"Jus' five more minutes Ma," yawned Daisuke.  
  
"GET UP!" repeated Yamato. "We need to go after Takeru."  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," returned Daisuke as he sat up and stretched. "What gives?"  
  
"Takeru's gone to Wizardmon's by himself." Yamato read them the note Takeru had left. "We need to go after him!"  
  
"Lighten up," said Ken as he pulled his head out from under the pillow.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Daisuke.  
  
"You know, Takeru, Daisuke, and I are the same age," Ken continued. "But you still treat him like he's only seven. It's time to give him some space."  
  
"We've got enough to do," said Daisuke as he reached for his jerkin. "I don't particularly want to spend a whole day hiking up the mountain again. Uhhhh. . . Ken, you went to sleep dressed?"  
  
"I was cold," returned Ken tersely. He buried his head under the pillow again.  
  
"Let's go," said Yamato. "With the Goblimon, Cheetauromon, and who knows what else around, Takeru isn't safe on his own."  
  
"Takeru can take care of himself," said Daisuke as he pulled on his leggings. "I nearly got singed by one of those fireballs he throws now. Besides, if he wanted you to come with him, he would have said to meet him at Wizardmon's castle. But he said to meet him here at midday. I'm not going after him, and if I were you, I wouldn't either."  
  
"I'll go by myself then."  
  
"Didn't you hear me?" stated Daisuke. "Takeru doesn't want us to follow him. Give him a little space. If he's not back at the inn by midday, we'll go looking for him. You're the one who said don't anger a mage, even an apprentice. He seemed pretty upset last night. Even if it was about not playing a dumb magic game. For him, playing something like that is like us going to the Goblimon training area and fighting. If you want him to become a powerful wizard you're going to have to stop standing over him." Yamato didn't reply. Ken remained with his head buried under the pillow. "In the meantime I think we need to see what we can find out at the baron's castle," Daisuke concluded.  
  
"All right. I'll give him until sundown. If he's not back in town by then, he'll hear it from me."  
  
---  
  
Using his dagger, Takeru removed the claws from the dead Cheetauromon. The creature's fur smoldered still from the flame darts. A few were out and about in the early hours of morning. He guessed they were either returning to their dens or had a poor night of hunting. It didn't matter. Takeru needed the practice _and_ the money the claws would bring him. Once the claws were safely stowed in his pack, he continued towards Mount Zauderberg.  
  
---  
  
Reluctantly Yamato followed Daisuke out of the inn. "'Scuse me boys," called Starmon, "but you didn't hear or see any funny business last night, did you?"  
  
"No sir," returned Yamato. "We made it in town before sundown and didn't leave the inn."  
  
"The old lady over near the guild says someone broke into her cottage last night," explained the sheriff. "Woke up, found her door unlocked, some items missing, and money gone from her purse."  
  
A strange feeling of dread comes over Daisuke. Before he could say anything, Yamato replied: "Perhaps one of the brigands climbed over the town walls, or hid somewhere in town over night."  
  
"Maybe. Where are your other two friends," asked the sheriff.  
  
"My brother went to see Wizardmon early this morning," returned Yamato. "Shameen said he left as soon as you opened the gates. Ken is sleeping in. I think he must have had a bit too much ale with dinner. He was rather sick this morning. Come on Daisuke. You wanted to go to the baron's castle."  
  
"Umm, yeah, but. . ."  
  
"We'll let you know if we hear anything," said Yamato, taking Daisuke's arm firmly and guiding him out the town gates.  
  
"What was that for?" complained Daisuke when they were far enough from the town gates.  
  
"You and I both know who it must have been. However, we have no proof he's responsible."  
  
"Oh man, I hope he doesn't get himself into trouble."  
  
"Me too. Now, if I remember correctly, the road to the Baron's castle was just past Aluramon's cottage."  
  
---  
  
"Why did Wizardmon have to build his castle up so far?" thought Takeru as he reached the front gate.  
  
"Oh, it's you again," growled the Gargomon. "Ready for your questions?"  
  
"Does it matter if I say no?"  
  
"You want to see Wizardmon?"  
  
Takeru sighed. "All right, go ahead."  
  
"One, what is your name?"  
  
"Takeru."  
  
"Two, what is your quest?"  
  
"To become a hero and a wizard."  
  
"Three, what is Wizardmon's favorite color."  
  
"Purple." As if it wasn't obvious from the castle and its décor.  
  
"Hey, your eyes _do_ work. Go right to the tower. Do not dally."  
  
This time Takeru knew exactly where to go and wasted no time. "Welcome my young friend," said Wizardmon as Takeru entered the tower room. "Where are your friends?"  
  
"They were still asleep when I left the inn."  
  
"I see. Well then, perhaps I could interest you in a few games of Mage's Maze."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
---  
  
They stood before an impressive gate. A Clockmon marched the watch over the portcullis. He stopped when he saw the two standing at the gate. "Good morning," called Daisuke.  
  
"Good morning youngster," returned the Clockmon.  
  
"Is this the Baron's castle?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Is it possible we could see the Baron," asked Yamato.  
  
"Sorry, but the Baron sees no one. Not since his son and daughter were taken from him."  
  
"What exactly happened?"   
  
"A few years ago, Babamon Yaga came to Spielburg and started trouble in the cemetery. The baron sent a squadron of men to force her to leave. Only their captain returned. In a strange, eerie voice he said 'Upon von Spielburg and all his clan, this curse I now demand: What I will shall come full measure so ye shall lose all that ye treasure.' Then the captain's body dissolved into a black puddle."  
  
"Oh man," said Daisuke.  
  
"They say the skulls of the rest of the squadron are on poles surrounding Babamon Yaga's hut," continued Clockmon. "A few months after, some sort of strange winged creature swooped over the castle grounds and grabbed the Baron's daughter. That was nearly five years ago. A couple of years ago, the Baronet went out riding. His horse returned, covered with claw marks, but no sign of the Baronet was ever found."  
  
"Babamon Yaga's curse?" asked Yamato.  
  
"Of course. Since then, the Baron has practically shut himself away inside the castle."  
  
"Oh well," said Daisuke.  
  
"If you're interested in earning some extra money, the stablemaster could use some strong young men to help clean out the stables," offered Clockmon. "It doesn't pay much, but it's honest work and it's good for building muscles."  
  
"I don't know. . ." began Yamato.  
  
"Hey, sure, why not?" said Daisuke. "We could use more money for potions."  
  
"Right. Let me raise the gate." Clockmon stepped to the side and pulled a lever. As soon as the gate opened, Yamato found himself dragged inside by Daisuke.  
  
Before they could find the stables, they encountered a man in a finely cut uniform. He drew his rapier and began to shadow-fight. They watched for a few minutes in amazement at the man's fluid motions. As Daisuke and Yamato approached, the man stopped. He fixed them in a haughty gaze.  
  
"Hi!" exclaimed Daisuke with a wave.  
  
"If you are addressing me, sir, kindly do so to my face," returned the man disdainfully.  
  
"Better let me deal with him," whispered Yamato. He approached the man, followed by Daisuke. "Greetings sir," he said aloud. "I am Yamato. This is my friend Daisuke."  
  
"I am the Weapons Master. You may refer to me as such. I am an expert swordsman and trainer."  
  
Yamato blinked in surprise at the Weapons Master's tone. "We've only recently arrived in town."  
  
"If you wish to know about the town, then Clockmon is the one to gossip."  
  
"We had been trying to find out more about the disappearances of the Baron's children."  
  
"Indeed. The Baronet would not have been lost had he listened to me."  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"The Baronet was an impatient young man. Had he learned to harness this as I had often told him, he would be here at the castle now. He did have some minor talent with a sword."  
  
"What about his sister?"  
  
"She was rather a bright child, for a girl. The young miss recognized my skills, watched my daily practices and constantly questioned how things were done. Pity she wasn't born a boy."  
  
"Why's that?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"An expert such as myself can not demean myself to teach a mere girl." Daisuke bristled at the Weapons Master's appraisal of the Baron's daughter. "Had she been born a boy, I am certain she would have made a talented swordsman."  
  
"You said you train people," said Yamato, trying to change the subject before Daisuke found himself in a poor situation.  
  
"All the guards on the grounds have been trained by me. Their skills are the finest."  
  
"Do you ever train anyone outside of the guards?" asked Yamato.  
  
"I do, for a price." The Weapons Master studied Yamato and Daisuke appraisingly. "You two would definitely need my tutoring."  
  
---  
  
Ken rolled over in bed. Pulling the covers over his head to block out the sunlight, he went back to sleep.  
  
---  
  
"They just don't seem to understand," said Takeru as he took a sip of tea. After an hour of Mage's Maze with Wizardmon, he was exhausted. "My brother still seems to think of me as a little child. I know when I go back to the inn tonight, he's going to be furious."  
  
"Just tell him you're a big boy and you can take care of yourself," said Chuumon.  
  
"It could be because you and your brother walk different paths," mused Wizardmon. "Each person has a little mana within themselves. Some it is so small that it is practically negligible, like your friends Daisuke and Ken. Others, like your brother, have a small amount. Had he had a little more, it is possible he could become a healer. But he seems to have neither the necessary mana or inclination."  
  
"Hey, he could walk another path altogether," interjected Chuumon.  
  
"That is true. Then there are those who have sufficient mana to become basic magic users, even wizards. For that you must travel to the Wizards Institute of Technocery. You won't be able to do so until you have finished your quest here. For everyone there is a building process. To become powerful enough to enter WIT, you must work on honing your skills. Building your magical muscles, so to say. Mage's Maze is one way you can build your skills. Each day you should notice that you can cast more and more spells before needing to rest."  
  
"I did notice that, when I fought a Cheetauromon this morning, I seemed to use fewer flame darts," said Takeru.  
  
"Exactly. The more you use a spell, the more potent it becomes. Right now, you were able to fetch small rocks and ladders. Soon try moving up to books and heavier objects."  
  
Takeru looked at Wizardmon thoughtfully. "I guess practicing open will help me open more complicated locks, right?"  
  
"Exactly. By the way, is it true that it's harder for a monster to catch you if you're carrying a torch?" Wizardmon asked out of nowhere.  
  
"Ummm. . . I don't know. . ." returned Takeru in surprise.  
  
"Depends on how fast you're carrying the torch." Despite how he was feeling, Takeru managed a chuckle at Wizardmon's silly joke.   
  
"We have a winner!" announced Chuumon. "You actually got a laugh out of him."  
  
"Don't let this thing with your brother get you down. He's still your older brother and he still wants to look out for you," said Wizardmon.  
  
"Thanks. I better be going if I want to be back to town by midday." Takeru stood. He blinked, and found himself back at the foot of the mountain. "Thank you Wizardmon," he said aloud, then he began the hike back to town.  
  
[To Be Continued]  
  
Author's notes: Originally this chapter turned out to be 12 pages long. Knowing my own reading habits, I rarely have the time and patience to read that much online at one shot, so I broke it up into 2 smaller chapters.  
  



	8. Confrontations and Hurdles

Digiquest for Glory: So you want to be a hero  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By Time Lady  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Quest for Glory.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ken yawned as he leaned against the town gate. Yamato and Daisuke had returned from practicing with the Weapons Master. The elder fighter had rather abruptly woken the young thief to inquire if there had been any word from Takeru. Then Ken found himself dragged outside to wait by the town gates. He glanced over and noticed Igamon was leaning against the other side of the fence, flipping his dagger as if it were a coin. "Tell me again why we're out here?" yawned Ken.  
  
"I have no idea." Daisuke's stomach rumbled. "We could just as easily waited inside the inn and had some of Shema's curried lamb."  
  
"It's hard to judge the time from indoors," returned Yamato tersely. He looked up at the sky. The sun was high overhead. "He should be here by now."  
  
"Give him time." Ken yawned again. "The sun just reached the high point."  
  
"Besides, he may have run into something along the way," added Daisuke. "Whoa!" He grabbed Yamato's arm before he could run off. "I mean, he may be talking to the Kentauromon farmer, or to Aluramon or something. Like Ken said, give him some time."  
  
---  
  
Takeru walked out of Aluramon's cottage. He had sold the grateful healer the Cheetauromon claws, then purchased several mana potions. Playing Mage's Maze made him realize that his mana still needed to be built up by practice, but until then, he couldn't be caught short. He paused in his tracks when he saw the others standing outside the gate. Yamato's expression told him this wasn't going to be pleasant. Sighing, he approached his friends.  
  
"How could you?" began Yamato. "How could you go off on your own like that? This is dangerous country."  
  
"I'm old enough to take care of myself," returned Takeru tersely.  
  
"I am your older brother. . ."  
  
"You may be my older brother, but you're not my father," snapped Takeru. He tried to move around Yamato to go into the town, but Yamato stepped in front of him.  
  
"You are going to listen to what I have to say and you are going to listen now," growled Yamato.  
  
"Or what Yamato?" Takeru stepped away from his brother. "I don't need a chaperone everywhere I go. I just spent the last two hours playing Mage's Maze and talking magic with Wizardmon and Chuumon. You're going to sit through that? Or are you going to make me sit while you talk swordfighting and monsters with Gennai?"  
  
"Now listen. . ."  
  
"This is getting serious," Daisuke whispered to Ken.  
  
"I think we need to get them apart to cool down," returned Ken.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Takeru unleashed a flame dart, which hit a branch near Yamato's foot. The piece of wood burst into flames.  
  
"All right, that's enough!" Daisuke stepped in front of Takeru. Ken grabbed Yamato's arm as the fighter reached for his sword. "It's time for you two to go to neutral corners." Taking Takeru's arm firmly, Daisuke guided Takeru back towards the forest. "It looks like you need to release some pent-up energy and I know just the place for that."   
  
As Daisuke pulled Takeru out of sight, Ken turned Yamato around. "You really need a drink," said Ken. He escorted the unwilling Yamato towards the Aces and Eights Tavern and forcibly sat him down at a table. Ken then went over to order drinks.  
  
Yamato sat there burning in anger. "I can't believe my own brother threw a flame dart at me."  
  
"You were ready to draw your sword," returned Ken as he set down a mug of ale in front of Yamato. "I caught you reaching for it. Frankly, if it were me in Takeru's situation, I would have gone with a left hook to the jaw."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Did you even give Takeru a chance? You jumped all over him. But he's right." Ken took a swallow of ale. "We were starting to talk about it this morning. You've got to stop treating him like a little kid."  
  
Morosely Yamato stared into his mug. "I worry about him."  
  
"We all worry about each other. Daisuke would probably agree that you guys are like our family. But you need to back off."  
  
"I just don't know how reliable his spells are, or how well he can protect himself with his dagger."  
  
"He made it to Wizardmon and back by himself. From what I saw yesterday, he's getting damn good with that flame dart of his. If you're hovering over him and covering his back though, he's never going to learn how to protect himself." Ken took another swig of ale. "Drink up. You need to mellow out a bit."  
  
Yamato picked up his mug and took a drink, then coughed. "Interesting stuff."  
  
"You get used to it."  
  
The fighter downed the rest of the mug. Ken took the mugs back to Gorimon for refills. Yamato looked around the tavern. A man sat at one end of the bar, apparently totally drunk. Two men in white aprons sat at another table playing cards. A nasty appearing Ogremon glared at him from the corner. A few other patrons sat at the bar or tables. "What you need to do tonight," said Ken as he returned with the mugs, "is get seriously drunk."  
  
"What about Takeru?"  
  
"He needs to deal with this in his own way. Daisuke is with him. Besides, I do understand how Takeru feels. Hanging around you and Daisuke can be rather frustrating."  
  
Yamato looked at him with an uplifted eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Takeru and I have different interests from you and Daisuke. The two of you start talking to someone about fighting, monsters, and tales of heroism, and you two get lost. Meanwhile Takeru and I stand there bored to death. You can't say you didn't feel the same way when Takeru was talking to Sorcerymon or Wizardmon. Didn't you manage to cut him off a few times?"  
  
"I guess I did." Yamato downed the ale, then stared into the empty mug.  
  
"Hey you!" said Gorimon. "You play that lute or is it just for decoration?"  
  
"I play," returned Yamato, setting down the mug.  
  
"Then let's see how good you are." Some of the patrons shouted their agreement. Yamato hesitated.  
  
"I think he needs another ale to loosen up the fingers," returned Ken with a wry smile.  
  
"Ken. . .," began Yamato. He was interrupted by Gorimon setting another mug on the table. Sensing defeat, Yamato took the lute off his shoulder, tuned it, and began to strum a tune.  
  
---  
  
Daisuke watched as the last Goblimon fell with two flame darts to the chest. "Man. . ." he thought. Aloud he said, "I don't think they want to play any more right now. Let's do a bit of scavenging, then take a break." Nodding, Takeru began to search the pockets of the nearest Goblimon body. Daisuke had brought Takeru to the Goblimon training grounds to work off his anger. Apparently it was working. Takeru's posture appeared more relaxed. Well, at least as relaxed as it could be when surrounded by Goblimon.  
  
"Why did they suddenly stop?" asked Takeru.  
  
"They come in waves. What I noticed before is they come through in a wave, then stop. If we leave and come back a while later, the bodies will be gone and a whole new group will attack. Kind of senseless really, but I guess it helps keep the Goblimon numbers low."  
  
When the last of the corpses had been checked, Takeru and Daisuke hiked a little way away from the training ground. Though they remained wary, they took rations out of their packs and sat down to eat. Takeru remained silent for a little while, then said, "I'm sorry if I got a little carried away back there."  
  
"Hey, those Goblimon asked for it. You'd think that they'd learn not to send them out like that when we come through."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Oh." Daisuke took a bite of jerky. "Yeah, the flame dart was a little extreme. I would have just socked him."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Well hey, I think he was getting a little overprotective too. But I can see his point. I mean, you're the only family he has. He just wants to make sure you stay safe."  
  
"I'm tired of him breathing down my back. And I know you guys get bored sick when I start talking magic with people."  
  
"You guys need to talk about this. But I mean talk. No throwing fireballs."  
  
"Yeah." They finished the rest of their meal in silence. "Hey, want to go another round with the Goblimon?" Takeru asked.  
  
"If you feel up to it."  
  
"I think I need it."  
  
"GOBLIMON BEWARE!" shouted Daisuke as he drew his sword and ran back to the Goblimon training grounds, Takeru close behind him.  
  
---  
  
"You really can't hold your liquor, can you?" said Ken as he half ushered, half dragged Yamato down the street towards the inn. As long as Yamato played, Gorimon provided drinks. A few listeners even tossed coins their way. Yamato really loosened up after a couple more drinks. But now he was barely able to stand. They passed the town entrance, where Deputymon was closing the gate and sliding the giant bar across. Ken managed to get Yamato inside the Hero's Tale Inn and, with Shameen's help, put the fighter/musician into a bed. "Have you seen Takeru and Daisuke?"   
  
"I am sorry, but neither has been seen since this morning," returned Shameen.  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Ken went to their room, hoping the others made it somewhere safe for the night.  
  
---  
  
The sun rose, lighting Hikari's Peace. "It may be cold, thought Daisuke as he sat up and stretched, "but I get a better night's sleep here than I do in the warm bed at the inn." He looked over at Takeru, who was still sound asleep under the fruit tree. The fruit glistened in the sunlight. Hungrily Daisuke stood and picked a piece. As he devoured his breakfast, he wondered if perhaps they should bring Yamato here and let the two brothers work out their differences. Something about this place seemed to make all anger go away. Thinking of Yamato made him grimace. Yamato would probably have a fit about the two of them being out all night.  
  
"Hey Takeru!" he called. Daisuke shook Takeru's shoulder. "Come on, time to wake up." Takeru sat up with a start. He looked around in confusion. "Same dream?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Next time you go to Wizardmon, ask him about it." Daisuke tossed Takeru a piece of fruit. "Come on. Let's see if we can get back to town before the others are awake."  
  
Half asleep, eating his fruit and distracted by his dream, Takeru followed Daisuke out of Hikari's Peace. He didn't notice, however, that Daisuke turned in the wrong direction. At least until Daisuke said, "This doesn't look right."  
  
There wasn't time for further assessment of their position as a snarling Fuugamon ran at them. Thinking quickly, Takeru cast the calm spell. "This should buy us a couple of minutes."  
  
"Then let's get out of here. It's too early in the morning to tangle with anything that nasty." The Fuugamon resembled a red skinned Ogremon wearing a fur kilt and carrying a giant bone.  
  
"No, wait." Quickly Takeru cast detect magic. "There's something in that cave. Something magic."  
  
Daisuke drew his sword. "Then let's take care of this creep." He charged at the Fuugamon and sliced at it with his blade. It roared in anger and attacked. Takeru shook his head at Daisuke's impatience, then began throwing flame darts at the creature. Between the two of them they brought the Fuugamon crashing to the ground.  
  
"I hope there are no more of those around," Takeru panted as he checked to make sure the Fuugamon was really dead.  
  
"Hey, look at this!" Daisuke pulled a small, wooden chest out from under the creature. He tried to open it. "I guess we'll have to get Ken to pick the lock." Concentrating, Takeru cast open. The lock sprang open. They divided the coins inside evenly. "Now what?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Let's see what's inside the cave." Takeru led the way inside. Just past the entrance, they found a huge bear chained with a golden chain on its leg. It reared up. Daisuke raised his sword, but Takeru held him back. "Something's not right here." The young magic user cast detect magic again. The chain glowed, but only he could see it. "The chain is enchanted. There's more than meets the eye here." Cautiously Takeru took one of his rations out and tossed it to the bear. Hungrily it devoured the food. As an extra precaution, Takeru cast calm, then led Daisuke down the cave.  
  
The back of the cave was strewn with bones. A Raremon sat on a ledge, apparently asleep. Takeru repeated the detect magic spell. "We need to get that key," he whispered, pointing to a gold key on a chain around the Raremon'' neck.  
  
"Leave that to me," returned Daisuke. Before Takeru could stop at him, Daisuke attacked the Raremon. It awoke at once. Suddenly, it disappeared and reappeared on another ledge. Daisuke ran after him, but it disappeared, only to reappear and fire a sludge blast at the young fighter. Takeru reacted with a direct hit of a flame dart. Daisuke found himself unable to attack the teleporting Raremon fast enough. He prayed Takeru's flame darts were fast enough and strong enough to overcome this creature.  
  
He needn't have feared. Several flame darts later, the creature was burned to a crisp. Only the key remained. "I guess I should have thought before I attacked," said Daisuke, scratching his head in embarrassment.   
  
"I think that is a very good idea," returned Takeru as he pulled out a mana potion and downed it. A surge of power flowed through his body.   
  
"Hot key, hot key!" exclaimed Daisuke as he tried to pick up the key with his bare fingers. Instead he picked it up with the edge of his cloak. "Hey, there's a chest back here."  
  
"Move away," said Takeru. He cast open. The chest exploded, leaving a small pile of silver and gold coins. "I'd say this has been a rather profitable morning, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Oh yeah." They divided the coins between themselves, then returned to the cave entrance. "Oh man, I forgot about the bear."  
  
"Give me the key." The key had cooled slightly. Takeru boldly walked up to the bear and unlocked the shackle around its leg.  
  
Suddenly, the form of the bear melted away, revealing a tall young man dressed in finery. The two heroes stared in amazement. Takeru recognized the face from one of the reward posters in the guild. The noble brushed himself off. "You have had the honor of meeting Baronet Barnard von Spielburg," he said in a haughty tone. "I am pleased you have broken our enchantment. Perhaps my father will reward you should you visit our castle." Before Takeru or Daisuke could say anything, the Baronet pulled an amulet out of his shirt. pressed a gemstone and disappeared.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Daisuke.  
  
"Too late. Probably some enchanted device to return him home in case of emergency." Takeru patted Daisuke on the back. "Come on. We're going to have some tale to tell when we find Yamato and Ken."  
  
to be continued  
  
Author's notes:  
  
We are now at sort of a milestone here. The heroes have now tackled their first major hurdle in accomplishing their quest.  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Wages of Heroism

Digiquest for Glory  
  
Chapter 9  
  
By Time Lady  
  
-----------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Quest for Glory  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Oh God," moaned Yamato, "make the headache go away." He lay his head on the table of the inn's common room.   
  
"Perhaps this will help," said Shema. The Kattamon set a mug in front of the warrior. "It is a remedy from Shapier used for hangovers."  
  
"Drink it down fast," advised Shameen.  
  
"What's in it?" asked Ken as Shema handed him a similar mug. The thief was slightly hung over, though not nearly as badly as Yamato.  
  
"It is a mixture of herbs and other ingredients," she returned. "With a hangover, it is often advisable to not say what is exactly is in it."  
  
Ken looked at the cup curiously, then chugged it down. "Ugh! That's awful!" he coughed.  
  
"Yes, but within an hour you will find you feel much better," she purred. Shema turned to Yamato. "You should drink yours as well. It is not wise to even try and wield your sword in this condition."  
  
Yamato lifted his head and stared at the mug with bloodshot eyes. "I don't think it would stay down right now."  
  
"Try it," advised Ken. "Once you get it past the tongue, you do feel better."  
  
Grimacing, Yamato forced himself to drink down the contents of the mug. He gagged as he tried to keep it down. Ken hit him on the back. "I feel like I was mauled by a Cheetauromon, with a horde of Goblimon rampaging in my head." Yamato put his head back down on the table.  
  
"Perhaps you would like some plain bread?" asked Shema. "I would not recommend anything spiced or fried."  
  
"Don't even mention food. . .," muttered Yamato.  
  
"I think I'll have a piece of your flat bread," said Ken. "Nothing on it."  
  
"How come you're not so badly hung over," groaned Yamato.  
  
"I'm a little more used to the type of ale served at the Aces and Eights. Besides, Gorimon just kept serving them up as you kept playing."  
  
"Be thankful he did not try to serve you the Shamamon Sweat or the Dragon's Breath," said Shameen. "I have seen strong men knocked out cold with one cup."  
  
"Feeling up to any adventuring?" Ken grinned as Yamato picked up his head and glared at him.  
  
"I'm not moving. I'd still be in bed if the room wasn't so bright."   
  
BANG! The door swung open and slammed against the wall. "OH MAN YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!" shouted Daisuke as he ran into the inn's common room. Takeru followed, slightly embarrassed by Daisuke's excitement.  
  
"Keep it down," groaned Yamato.  
  
"You look wrecked," said Daisuke. "Anyhow, you guys are _not_ going to believe this!" Talking a mile a minute, Daisuke rattled off what happened since he and Takeru had left. Takeru's face reddened when he heard Daisuke glorifying his magical attacks. "You guys should have seen it. He was awesome! So then, we took the key and unlocked the bear. There was this flash of light and boom! Right in front of us was the missing baronet!"  
  
"Don't exaggerate," said Ken.  
  
"It's true!" returned Daisuke.  
  
"It is," agreed Takeru. "The man was dressed as a noble. Then he used some sort of magical amulet to return to the palace."  
  
Shema walked out of the back room with a tray of flat bread for Ken. "I don't know about you Takeru, but after all this excitement, I'm starving," said Daisuke. Takeru nodded. "Two really large breakfasts. Fried eggs, bacon, sausage, fried potatoes. . ."  
  
"Urp. . ." Yamato jumped up and dashed out of the common room.  
  
"What's with him?" asked Takeru.  
  
"Hangover," returned Ken as he took a piece of flat bread.  
  
"Perhaps I should prepare another mug of the remedy," said Shema.  
  
"I believe you should, my love," returned Shameen.  
  
"What happened?" Takeru asked as Shema walked out to the kitchen.   
  
"He had a few too many when I took him to the Aces and Eights yesterday," explained Ken. "As good a musician as your brother is, it's a poor minstrel that can't hold his ale. Or who can't recover quickly from a hangover."  
  
"I guess I should see how he is," said Takeru. He found Yamato kneeling over the chamber pot in their room with a case of the dry heaves.  
  
"There isn't anything left to come up. Just Shema's remedy," said Yamato ruefully. "You wouldn't know any spells to deal with this, would you?"  
  
"Sorry. Haven't learned any healing magic. Spells aren't plentiful around these parts." Takeru helped Yamato over to one of the beds. The two brothers sat on the edge of the bed.   
  
"Damn." Yamato sighed, then grimaced. "Look, about yesterday. . . I had some time to think before the alcohol kicked in. When Mother and Father died, I promised them I would take care of you. I guess I didn't think of the long term picture. We've always been living day to day. Sometimes I look at Ken, and think how it might have been if his brother were still around for him. When Osamu up and left town without Ken, and I saw what was happening with Ken growing up alone and on the streets, I vowed I would always be there to take care of you. Then we started this whole journey. . ." Yamato trailed off.  
  
"Then we started this whole journey and I started my own path. A different path than you," added Takeru quietly.  
  
"Yeah. It never occurred to me that there would become a time when you wouldn't need me."  
  
"It's not that I don't need you." Takeru stood and walked over to the window. "It's that I have different needs overall. You need to learn about using a sword, about footwork, armor, and all that. I need to learn spells. I need to expand my mind. There is so much out there that I want to learn." He turned to Yamato. "I can't explain the feeling of using magic. It's like a fire in my body that I have to harness and shape or else I'll go berserk. Talking to Wizardmon and Sorcerymon is helping me. I can't expect you to sit through discussions on how mana works just like you can't expect me to sit through and listen to a discussion on the best ways to kill a Shamamon."  
  
"Ken pointed that out to me."  
  
"If there's someone who really needs someone to keep an eye on them it's Daisuke." Takeru chuckled. "He needs to learn to look at the whole picture. If I wouldn't have been there, he might have killed the bear, essentially killing the Baronet. And then where would we be?"  
  
A tentative knock at the door interrupted them. "Come in," said Takeru.   
  
Shema entered, a mug in her paw-like hands. "I have brought some more of the hangover remedy." She turned to Takeru. "Your breakfast is ready."  
  
"You better stay here while we're having breakfast," said Takeru as Yamato accepted the mug. "You're not going to find our breakfast very appetizing."  
  
"No doubt about that," returned Yamato as he forced himself to drink the contents of the mug.   
  
Shema took the mug and left. Takeru started to follow Shema, then paused at the doorway. "Yamato. . . I'm sorry about the flame dart yesterday," he said in a low voice.  
  
"We both said and did a few things we shouldn't have yesterday," returned Yamato as he met his brother's gaze. Takeru nodded, then closed the door behind him. Still feeling hung over, Yamato lay back and pulled a pillow over his head.  
  
---  
  
"That stuff really worked," said Ken as he snagged one of Takeru's sausages. "I don't feel nearly half as bad as I know I should."  
  
"Then how come it didn't seem to work on Yamato so quickly?" asked Takeru.  
  
"It depends on the condition the being was to start," explained Shameen. "Your brother started out in worse condition than your friend."  
  
"Good thing I got him out of there before some of the cutthroats got their hands on him," said Ken. "He could barely lift his lute, let alone his sword by the time I dragged him back to the inn."  
  
"Yeah." Takeru picked at his breakfast.  
  
"You going to eat that sausage?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"No." He pushed his plate over to Daisuke. "I'm going to check on Yamato, then see about buying some rations. The one I threw the bear, rather the Baronet, was my last." The young magic user stood and went back to their room. Yamato was sound asleep, his head under the pillow. Takeru closed the door quietly, then returned to the common room. "I'll be back soon."  
  
"Hey, wait. I'll come with you." Ken grabbed his cloak and followed Takeru out of the inn.  
  
As they walked past the sheriff's office, they noticed neither he nor his deputy were in their usual positions on his porch. Hilde the Kentauromon was at her stand. "May I interest you gentlemen in some fruit or vegetables? We still have carrots and apples from our farm." Takeru walked over and examined her wares. He picked out some of the best apples. "Thank you sir," said Hilde as she took the coins from Takeru.  
  
A bell tinkled when they opened the door to the general store. Behind the counter sat a Bakumon, his nose in a book. Ken cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you come in," said Bakumon. He looked at Ken and Takeru. "I haven't seen you around here before." His eyes grew round. "Are you two of the adventurers we've been hearing about?" Takeru and Ken nodded. "I've always wanted to be an adventurer! I'm reading a book about one now!"  
  
Takeru glanced at the title. "Quest for Glory: The Death of a Hero." "Do you sell rations?" he asked.  
  
"Yes we do. I would like to carry more things for adventurers, but due to the brigands, I can't get many things. I of course sell rations. I also have some throwing daggers, and chain mail shirts."  
  
"No chain mail," said Ken. "I won't be able to move quickly in that. Can I see your throwing daggers?" While Ken examined the daggers, Takeru looked around the shop. This seemed to mostly be a dry goods store. The shelves, however, were pretty empty.  
  
"With the brigades barricading the south pass and the north blocked by the avalanche, merchandise is short," said Bakumon as he put away the daggers Ken didn't purchase.  
  
"Oh. Well, could I purchase some packages of rations then?" said Takeru. He and Ken both put their purchases in their packs, then said farewell to Bakumon.  
  
They returned to the inn to find Gennai, Starmon, and Deputymon talking with Daisuke and Yamato. Takeru noticed his brother looked better. "The word is all over town," said Gennai, "that two of you are responsible for the Baronet's return."  
  
"Hey Takeru!" shouted Daisuke when he saw the others enter.  
  
"Not so loud, complained Yamato.  
  
"Oops, sorry. Anyhow, word is spreading through town about our rescue of the Baronet."  
  
"You two should go to the castle," continued Gennai. "The reward for the Baronet's return is surely yours."  
  
"Wow," said Daisuke.  
  
"I'm sure the Baron will talk to us now," said Takeru. "We'll be able to find out what has been going on."  
  
Just then, the inn door swung open. A messenger wearing the Baron.s crest entered. "Am I in the presence of those responsible for the return of his lordship, the Baronet Barnard von Spielburg?"  
  
"Yes," replied Takeru hesitantly.  
  
"The Baron requests your presence at the castle this evening," announced the messenger.   
  
"All of us?" asked Yamato.  
  
"We're traveling together," added Daisuke. "The four of us."  
  
The messenger looked the adventurers over. "I believe that will be all right. Shall I forward your acceptance?"   
  
Takeru glanced at the others, who nodded. "Yes, please."  
  
After they had given their names to the messenger, he turned and left the inn.  
---  
  
As the evening drew near, the four adventurers dressed in the best of the clothing they had brought. Shema gave them a once-over, cleaning a stain off Yamato's jerkin, polishing some scuffs out of Daisuke's boots, and fixing a small tear on Ken's cloak. At last, she proclaimed them ready to meet the Baron.  
  
Nervously they left the inn. Starmon saw them, smiled, and gave the party a thumbs-up. They walked in silence the short distance from the city gates to the castle gates. Clockmon saw them coming up the road. "Welcome!" he shouted. "The Baron is expecting you."  
  
They exchanged a glance as the gate rose, then entered the courtyard. Yamato and Daisuke led the way to the castle. A pair of Guardramon saluted, then sounded trumpets to announce the adventurers' arrival. The huge wooden doors slowly swung open. A twelve-year-old boy dressed as a court page greeted them. "Welcome to Castle Spielburg," said the page. "The Baron and the Baronet are expecting you in the great hall."  
  
The page led them down a massive stone hallway. A red carpet ran down the center of the hall. Antique swords, shields, and armor decorated the walls. Here and there hung tapestries woven with pictures of knights, ladies, and Digimon. Ken's mind began calculating the value. He suddenly found Takeru and Yamato walking on either side of him. "Don't even think about it," whispered Yamato.  
  
"Yeah,'" added Takeru in a low voice. "If something suddenly turns up missing in the castle, who do yo think they're going to blame?"  
  
"All right," sighed Ken.  
  
The page led them to a pair of huge oak doors, then paused. A pair of Guardromon swung the heavy doors open. The page stepped inside and bowed low. "Mr. Yamato Ishida, Mr. Takeru Ishida, Mr. Daisuke Motomiya, and Mr. Ken Ichijouji," announced the page. He moved to the side, allowing the others to enter.  
  
Daisuke swallowed hard and prayed he remembered what Gennai had had told them. He watched out of the corner of his eye as his friends. They strode forward. A stout, older man, his reddish-blond hair streaked with gray, sat in an ornate, carved wood chair on a dais. His red velvet doublet was edged in gold, with a matching hat upon his head. Next to him stood a slender young man dressed in a more elaborate version of the elder man's suit. Daisuke and Takeru recognized him as the man they rescued. Following the directions Gennai had given them earlier, the four adventurers bowed low to the Baron and the Baronet.  
  
"Welcome brave adventurers. I am Baron Stefan von Spielburg, twelfth baron of Castle Spielburg. Words can not express the depth of my gratitude," said the Baron as he stood. "Not only have you returned my son, but you have also renewed my hopes that the curse on myself and my lands will finally be lifted. Would the two of you responsible for my son's safe return step forward?" Takeru and Daisuke took a step towards the dais. "Not only have you returned my son, but you have also rid Spielburg of a dangerous Raremon. My son would like to express his gratitude." The Baron glanced at Barnard, then elbowed his son. "Barnard," prompted Baron von Spielburg.  
  
"I appreciate your efforts to free me and destroy the Raremon." From the Baronet's tone, it was obvious that he was unused to expressing his thanks.  
  
"Sir, might I ask how you became prisoner of the Raremon?" asked Yamato.  
  
"I was out riding with my men," explained the Baronet. "We were separated. As I sought to join them, I found a cave entrance. The Raremon dared to order me to leave _his_ cave. I informed him that I was the Baronet, heir to all lands within the area, then I ordered him to bow down before me."  
  
"I can see why the Raremon would want to turn him into a bear," thought Takeru.  
  
"The evil creature then cast a spell upon me. I remember very little after that."  
  
"I hope you gentlemen will continue your adventures," said the Baron. "Spielburg is still in need of heroes. It will take time for my forces to reach enough strength to take on the brigands."  
  
"Now that I have returned, I shall lead our forces to victory," affirmed the Baronet.  
  
"My lord, what sort of organization do the brigands have?" asked Yamato.  
  
"In that lies the clincher," returned Baron von Spielburg. "There have always been brigands in the valley. Only recently have they become organized. The brigand leader is a brilliant strategist. His raids have little losses. By his side fights a wizard. Though not powerful, his spells are used effectively."  
  
"Sounds like a dangerous combination," mused Ken aloud.  
  
"It is said that the brigands have a fortress to the south, protected by an ambush for all," said the Baron.  
  
"Hey, that sounds like the place we ran across the other day," interrupted Daisuke.  
  
"I have heard of rumors of a secret entrance to their hideout, but no one has been able to find its location," ended the Baron.  
  
"My lord, how did the curse come about in the first place?" asked Takeru.  
  
"Several years ago, I tried to force the ogress Babamon Yaga out of the lands. She retaliated by casting a curse so that I would lose all that I treasured. Ten years ago, a strange creature flew over the castle walls and stole away my darling daughter. Every one, including my court jester Gekomon, searched for her. Gekomon was a Digimon of infinite jest. But alas, poor Gekomon never returned. Five years ago, Barnard disappeared as well. I lost interest in my lands and everything else. Now I can almost envision the day I hold a ceremony proclaiming you 'Heroes of Spielburg.'"  
  
"It would be nice if someone finally defeated the brigands and claimed the title," sniffed the Baronet.  
  
The Baron glanced at his son, then turned to Takeru and Daisuke. "As I promised, the reward posted for the safe return of my son is yours. You will recive it when you leave. But now, I invite you all to join me for dinner and be my guests at the castle this evening."  
  
"We would be honored, my lord," Takeru responded.  
  
---  
  
They spent a pleasant evening with the Baron and the Baronet, then a comfortable night in canopy beds with down comforters. After a filling breakfast, a page met the adventurers and presented Takeru and Daisuke each of them with a purse of gold coins. "I never thought I'd ever own this much money, let alone see it," said Daisuke as the group walked back to town. "I told you guys becoming adventuring was worth it."  
  
Yamato and Ken tried not to roll their eyes. As they weren't involved in the rescue of the Baronet, they didn't receive any of the reward money. "So what are you intending to do with it?" asked Ken.   
  
"I don't know," said Daisuke. "I'd like to see about a better weapon or shield, but I don't know where in town they sell any."  
  
"The dry goods store has some chain mail," suggested Takeru. "I was about to see about a new dagger."  
  
"With what you earned, you could buy fifty daggers," returned Ken.  
  
"I'll probably invest in a bunch of mana potions. But first I'll see what Bakumon has in his shop."  
  
"Okay. Frankly, I'd like to see if the valley entrance we came through is still blocked," said Yamato.   
  
"I'll go with you," said Ken.   
  
"Let's meet back at the inn at noon," suggested Daisuke. The others agreed. Daisuke and Takeru entered the town.   
  
Ken and Yamato continued east along the road that first led them to town. A fifteen minute long brisk walk brought them to the valley entrance. Snow and boulders still blocked the valley entrance. "Looks like it's going to take a while longer before the sun really begins to melt the snow," said Yamato.  
  
"Too bad there isn't a local contingent of fire Digimon around," chuckled Ken. "They'd melt the avalanche and be done with it."  
  
"Maybe we should suggest that to Sheriff Starmon," returned Yamato as they turned back towards town.   
  
A few minutes later, they found a Kapurimon with its tail caught in the jaws of a trap. "Please help me," it said when it saw them.  
  
"Okay, give me a second," said Yamato as he knelt next to the struggling Kapurimon. "Ken, you hold it still while I see how this trap opens.  
  
"It'll be okay," said Ken as he held the Kapurimon still. He stroked its ears. "We don't want the trap to open and close again." A minute later, Yamato found the reset trigger on the trap and opened it.  
  
"Thank you," said the Kapurimon as it briefly examined its sore tail. "To show my gratitude, here's a tidbit of information I picked up in the forest. Babamon Yaga has enchanted the Baron's daughter. Lillymon, in the southwest corner of the forest, knows how to break the spell. Thanks again!" The Kapurimon bounded off into the forest.  
  
"Curiouser and curiouser," said Yamato as he watched the Kapurimon go. "What do you make of it?"  
  
"Those Yuramon mentioned Lillymon before. Sounds like one of those magical forest spirits. We should take Takeru along if we're going to be dealing with magic."  
  
Yamato nodded. "Let's go see if they're finshed shopping yet." They returned to the village just as Takeru and Daisuke walked out of the dry goods store.  
  
"Man, take a look at this!" said Daisuke. "A real chain mail shirt! I'd like to see a Cheetauromon get its claws through this." Yamato examined the chain mail. The tightly worked metal links were of a good quality and offered more protection than the leather jerkins they wore. "Too bad he didn't have any shields. The Weapons Master said I might be better off with a shield."  
  
"We can ask Gennai about that," said Yamato. "Maybe he knows where we can get some."  
  
"You know, you always could just scavenge a couple from some dead Goblimon or brigands," suggested Ken.   
  
"I don't know," returned Yamato. "I'm still getting used to the idea of scavenging gold from them."  
  
"Gold, and probably weapons stolen from others they attacked and killed," Takeru pointed out.  
  
"True," Yamato conceeded. He then told them what happened with the Kapurimon.   
  
"Interesting," said Takeru. "Both Wizardmon and Sorcerymon said the area surronding the town has a strong natural aura of magic. It may be the reason Babamon Yaga came to this area."  
  
"Let's check out this Lillymon!" exclaimed Daisuke. He took off towards the town gate.  
  
"Will you wait a minute!" called Ken. He began chasing after Daisuke.  
  
Yamato turned to Takeru and was about to say something to him when he noticed the large, unweildy package his brother was carrying. "What in the world did you buy?"  
  
"Um, well, I was going to give you this later, but since we're heading off to the forest again, you might as well get some use out of it now." He handed Yamato the package. The bulky package was a bit on the heavy side. A silvery glint met Yamato's eyes as he tore off the brown paper. Pulling off the paper revealed a piece of chain mail. "I pretty much bought out every spell Sorcerymon had already. There wasn't much I could use in the store. And for some strange reason, I never did trust Ken around large amounts of money."  
  
Yamato laughed. "But still, you should keep this for yourself."  
  
"No. When I'm dealing with monsters, I prefer to keep my distance and use a few well placed flame darts, while you're up there in claw's distance with a sword. Besides. . ." Takeru scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I still feel bad about that flame dart I threw at you the other day."  
  
Deciding not to argue further, Yamato took off his cloak and pack, then slid the chain mail shirt over his leather jerkin.  
  
"Will you guys hurry up?" called Daisuke, who was already at the town gate.  
  
"We're coming," said Yamato as he picked up his pack. The chain mail was heavy, but it offered more security than just the leather. The fighter fastened his cloak around his neck. Daisuke waited for them at the gate impatiently.  
  
"Come on already! Let's find this Lillymon." Daisuke began marching out of town.  
  
"We better get a move on before he gets into any trouble," said Ken.   
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
Author's Notes: First thing I've posted in who knows how long. I hope more readers are out there.  
  
I've been making lots of character revisions in this story. One of the main characters in this story (who hasn't appeared physically yet) has been changed at least 3 times. I've also changed a few things as to how the whole series will develop. Those familiar with the Quest for Glory games will probably have a few ideas. There's a major turning point in Game 5 (Dragonfire). I may decide to take a rather shocking twist. But I will leave things hanging until that point.  
  
Speaking of Dragonfire, I finally found the soundtrack CD. It's incredible.   
  
A few of my other projects have been backburnered thanks to this new story consuming my imagination (that's what happens when you spend a weekend reading fairy tales online). This one will be an original story like "A Digi-Tale" was. . . in fact, it's running away with itself as well (I've barely gotten into writing the story and it's at 14 pages _).. The basic theme will be that of a princess meeting an enchanted creature (I'm using a fairly common fairy-tale motif, but it's _not_ a "Beauty and the Beast" story). This is being revised so many times that odds are it won't be posted until its finished.  
  
Postings will probably be slow. My new principal is demanding lesson plans turned in to her desk by 8am every Monday. Until things settle down, I'm going to be rearranging lesson plans _. So much for the illusion of teachers working only from 8 to 3. I didn't leave school till 5:30 today. I've been in by 7:20 (only because I'm getting a ride from one of the other teachers).  
  
Well, back to writing. . .   
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Spielburg Nights

Digiquest for Glory: So You Want to Be a Hero  
  
Chapter 10  
  
By Time Lady  
  
-----------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Quest for Glory  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Daisuke, you're going the wrong way!" shouted Yamato in frustration.  
  
"I'm going south, aren't I?" he asked as he stopped and waited for the others to catch up..  
  
"We better ask Bakumon if he has any compasses," muttered Ken.  
  
"Lillymon is supposed to be south of the Yuramon," returned Takeru. "Let's head that way, then turn south."  
  
The party of adventurers followed Takeru's lead. To Daisuke's disappointment, he steered them past the Goblimon training grounds. When they neared the place where they found the Yuramon, Takeru cast detect magic. "There's something that way," he said, pointing southwest. The way directly southwest was blocked by dense forest, so they continued along the clear path southward. Along the way they passed a ring of mushrooms. "Magic mushrooms," said Takeru after another detect magic. "But there's stronger magic ahead."  
  
Farther south a wild Goatmon grazed on tender new blades of grass. "I've never seen a white Goatmon," said Daisuke in an awed voice. "It's beautiful."  
  
"They say that white creatures like that are guardians of the forest," murmured Yamato, so as not to frighten it. The white Goatmon looked up and stared right at the party, as if it could see right into their souls. It then moved on to graze further away.  
  
"Should we follow it?" asked Ken. Takeru nodded as the Goatmon looked up at them again. It then turned and trotted west. The adventurers kept a discreet distance as they followed the Goatmon. It led them to the far corner of the forest. This area was dominated by a giant pink flower bud surrounded by emerald green vines. The Goatmon leaped over a giant vine and continued grazing. As Takeru began to approach the Goatmon, the flower opened up. Out of the center stepped what might have been taken for a woman, if her body didn't seem so pixy-like. Her clothing appeared to be flower petals growing from her body. Four leaf-like wings fluttered on her back.  
  
"I am Lillymon, keeper of the woods," she said, studying the group of humans. "Are you at one with the woods?"  
  
"Huh?" Daisuke looked at Lillymon in surprise.  
  
"Yes," said Yamato.  
  
"Then you shall aid me, and I shall aid you in your quest. Bring me a seed from the spore spitting Spirea that grows north of here. I wish to preserve these rare, magical plants by planting the seed elsewhere. Thus you will become true friends of the forest." Suddenly, she turned and looked at Takeru. "I sense that you already have such a seed."  
  
"Errr, yeah." Takeru scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "When I was on my way to Wizarmon's place the other day I came across these weird plants that seemed to be spitting a seed back and forth. It kind of seemed like good practice for my fetch spell," he explained.  
  
"Will you give me this seed?" asked Lillymon. Nodding, Takeru took the seed from his pack and gave it to the flower fairy. "Thank you. Now this seed will boldly grow where none has grown before!" She looked at the group. "Now heed my words and heed them well. There is an evil in this valley that perverts the ways of nature. Prophecy says a group of adventurers will bring a young human from this darkness. If you are the ones to accomplish this task then you will need a potion to break enchantments the healer can make for you. These are the ingredients you will need: flowers from Hikari's Peace, green hair, diamond dust, a magic petal and flying water." Lillymon stepped back onto the center of her flower.  
  
"Where do we find these things?" asked Daisuke.   
  
"That is part of what you must do as heroes. Farewell friends. I must return to my concentration. May the forest forever surround you," said Lillymon, smiling.  
  
"WAIT!" called Daisuke. He was too late. The giant flower closed around her. The only thing remaining was a large, delicate flower petal. "Darn it, I wanted to ask her things."  
  
"I don't think a keeper of the woods has time for a load of questions," said Ken.  
  
"At least she was nice enough to give us the magic petal," returned Takeru as he carefully put the petal into his pack.  
  
"So what now?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"The flowers are already taken care of," said Yamato. "We need to find the green hair, diamond dust, and flying water."  
  
"Wasn't one of the Yuramon green?" said Daisuke.  
  
"Yeah. And hairy," added Ken.  
  
"Then let's get some green hair and go talk to Aluramon. Maybe she can give us a clue on the last two ingredients," suggested Yamato.  
  
The green Yuramon was very obliging and allowed the heroes to comb out some of its loose hair. It didn't' have any ideas on the flying water, but said that the Yukimibotamon that played in the circle of magic mushrooms at night were known for attacking predators with some sort of dust. They thanked the Yuramon, then continued back to Aluramon's cottage.  
  
"So that's the recipe for a Dispel Potion," said Aluramon after she heard the story. "The Yuramon was probably right about the Yukimibotamon and the diamond dust. I'm not sure about the flying water either. When you bring me the water, I'll be able to tell you if it's the correct ingredient."  
  
"Now we just have to find it," said Ken. They thanked Aluramon and set out.  
  
"You know, I have an idea on the water," said Takeru. "Around the forest, there are only two places that have water. Mirror Lake, and the Flying Falls. The Flying Falls might be it." He led them back southward to the waterfall near Jijimon's cave. He filled a flask full of the crystal clear water.  
  
"You sure that's it?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"We'll find out when we take it to Aluramon."  
  
"Too late now," said Ken. He pointed to the sun setting over the mountains. "We better head back to town before the sheriff bars the gates."  
  
"No way! We need to get the diamond dust from the Yukimibotamon," returned Daisuke.  
  
"The Yuramon did say they only come out at night," added Yamato.  
  
"You guys are going to stay out all night?" asked Ken incredulously.   
  
"The Cheetauromon aren't that bad," said Takeru. "If you can keep away from their claws, they're pretty easily defeated."  
  
Ken stared at the three, his arms crossed over his chest. "Look," said Yamato, "why don't you go back to the town and the inn. You can make sure that Shameen holds our rooms, since we haven't been there in a couple of nights."  
  
"All right," returned Ken. There wasn't even a hint of reluctance in his voice. "I'll see you guys back in town in the morning." He set off at a quick jog back to town.  
  
"I don't even want to know what kind of trouble he's going to get himself into," muttered Takeru.  
  
"I know, but in the long run, he's in more danger outside of town at night," said Yamato. "He might be able to throw a few daggers at something if he's attacked, but I doubt he could take on a Cheetauromon by himself. In town, the most he has to worry about is getting caught sneaking around by the sheriff."  
  
"Well, let's see about those Yukimibotamon," said Daisuke.  
  
"I'll lead," returned Takeru before Daisuke could run off.  
  
---  
  
Ken made it back to town just as the deputy was starting to push the heavy front gate closed. He breathed a sigh of relief, then entered the Hero's Tale Inn. "And so the victorious ones enter," greeted Abdulla from the table. "But where are your comrades?"  
  
"Taking care of some business outside of town," returned Ken.  
  
"Come, sit. You must tell me all of what happened at the Baron's castle."  
  
By the time Ken finished a filling dinner and finished telling Abdulla, Shema, and Shameen about the visit with the Baron, the sun had fully set. Yawning, he excused himself and went to his room. The thief napped for a couple of hours. He made certain those in the inn were asleep, then slipped out of the bedroom window.  
  
The air was cool and crisp. Most of the houses appeared as if everyone had gone to sleep. Cautiously he sneaked around town. No one was about, save Sneak and his cronies in the alley and a few patrons at the Aces and Eights Tavern. Ken looked about and chose a likely looking house.  
  
---  
  
Takeru yawned as Daisuke sliced the claws off the Cheetauromon. They had already taken down a couple of brigands (from whom Daisuke and Yamato scavenged the shields), a Shamamon, and a horde of Goblimon. "How much further is it?" asked Yamato as he took a swig of healing potion.  
  
"I think it's just past those trees," said Takeru.   
  
"Man, this is a messy business," commented Daisuke as he wrapped the claws in leaves.  
  
"Yeah, but you can't beat five silvers a claw," returned Takeru. "Better than one or two coins off a Goblimon."  
  
"True."  
  
Once the claws were safely stowed, they marched on. Ahead they saw a faint glow. The magic mushrooms sparkled in the moonlight. Half a dozen fluffy creatures bounced around the circle happily. "That's them," whispered Takeru.   
  
"Quietly. We don't want to scare them," advised Yamato.  
  
"Yeah? So how are we supposed to get the diamond dust?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"We could always let you rush in and get attacked by them, then collect the dust afterwards," said Takeru.   
  
"Not funny," said Daisuke flatly as he glared at the chuckling Yamato and Takeru.  
  
"Sounds like you might finally be learning," returned Yamato. They watched the Yukimibotamon as they hopped around the circle.  
  
"Yeah. Besides, the potion probably calls for fresh diamond dust," added Takeru.  
  
"Hey, what is this, pick on Daisuke night?" complained Daisuke.  
  
"Sorry," apologized Takeru.  
  
"Maybe we can just talk to them," suggested Yamato.  
  
"Well, they do look playful," admitted Daisuke.  
  
"Let's approach slowly," warned Takeru.  
  
Quietly they moved forward until they were within visual range of the Yukimibotamon. About half a dozen of the fluffy little Digimon hopped about, bouncing over each other, rolling around, and giggling. The heroes took another step forward. When they saw they hadn't been detected yet, they moved even closer. They were about four feet away before the Yukimibotamon noticed them.  
  
"Oooo lookie! Humans!" said one of the Yukimibotamon.  
  
"Ewww, humans," said another.  
  
"These look kind of nice," said a third.   
  
"Maybe they'll play with us!"  
  
"YEAH! PLAY WITH US!" chorused the Yukimibotamon.  
  
Takeru, Daisuke, and Yamato looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
---  
  
"Bingo," thought Ken as he heard the lock click open. Carefully he opened the door, slipped inside, and closed the door behind him. Stairs led up to a second level. From upstairs he heard a loud snore. Ken tiptoed over to the couch. Amazing how much money one could find with a quick search under the cushions. He pocketed the coins, then looked around. "Nice vase," he thought as he slipped it into his backpack. "Now, to see if this person is as predictable as I think."  
  
Ken moved a picture aside and found a wall safe. Frowning, he listened to the tumblers as he tried to determine the correct combination. It took about five times before he got the combination. Inside he found a sack of coins and a few pieces of jewelry, which joined the vase in his pack. Cautiously he closed the safe and returned the picture to its place. No sense in making the burglary obvious. An intricately carved box lay on the coffee table. As Ken picked it up, the lid opened. A soft song began to chime. Ken panicked and closed the box. He heard sounds of movement upstairs. . .  
  
  
to be continued  
  
Author's Note: I'm working towards ending the ending of Digiquest for Glory: So You Want to Be a Hero. I'm hoping to finish it up pretty soon so I can move on to Trial by Fire. I'd like to have the finale up by Nov. 24, which will be my 1 year anniversary on Fanfiction.net (I can't believe it's 1 year. . .)  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Time Passes By

Digiquest for Glory: So You Want to Be a Hero  
  
Chapter 11  
  
By Time Lady  
  
-----------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Quest for Glory  
  
-----------------------  
  
"That was fun!" exclaimed one of the Yukimibotamon. Exhausted, Daisuke and Takeru collapsed onto the grass. Yukimibotamon piled into their laps. Smiling, Yamato sat on the ground playing his lute while another couple of Yukimibotamon listened.  
  
"You guys are much more fun than the other humans we see in the forest," said another.  
  
"Let me guess. . . nasty guys with spears and shields, right?" said Daisuke.  
  
"Yeah. When they come by, we blast them with diamond dust until they go away!" stated the Yukimibotamon.  
  
"Speaking of diamond dust," said Takeru, "do you think we could have a little?"  
  
"What would you want with our diamond dust?" asked one of the fluffy Digimon in his lap.  
  
"We need to make a special potion to help someone get better. Your diamond dust is one of the ingredients," explained Takeru.   
  
"Oh. Huddle up!" The Yukimibotamon abandoned their positions and piled together. The heroes could hear snips of conversation.  
  
"Should we?"  
  
"Why should we?"  
  
"They did play with us."  
  
"And they were really fun."  
  
"Besides, they want to help someone."  
  
"Oh, all right." The whole group turned to face Takeru. "OK. We'll give you some of our diamond dust. Hold out your hands." Takeru complied. A couple of the Yukimibotamon shook themselves. Sparkling white crystals much like sugar sifted into Takeru's hands.  
  
"Thank you," he said when they stopped. Yamato took one of the empty flasks from his pack. Takeru poured the precious diamond dust into the flask.  
  
"It's no problem." The Yukimibotamon began to yawn. "Boy, we haven't played like that in a while."  
  
"Yeah." Daisuke yawned as well. "I guess we should get going."  
  
"Awwwww. . ." A chorus of moans came from the Yukimibotamon.  
  
"Maybe we'll come back another evening," said Yamato.  
  
"Okay."   
  
The three adventurers stood. With a chorus of goodbyes they waved to the Yukimibotamon. "Now where to?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"We're pretty far from Hikari's Peace," said Takeru. "But we're really close to Lillymon's corner of the forest. I'm sure it would be safe to spend the night there."  
  
"Good idea," said Yamato. "Let's go."  
  
---  
  
Ken pressed his body to the floor. Thankfully the sofa was the kind with the carved wooden legs. There was just enough space for his slender body to squeeze underneath. He had been just in time. Deputymon came down the stairs yawning and entered the kitchen. The thief's heart pounded as he realized this was the sheriff's house. A smile crossed his face. If he could get out of here with his booty. . . Ken froze as he heard footsteps approaching. Deputymon walked past, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Ken listened as Deputymon climbed the stairs then closed the door.  
  
When he was absolutely sure he was alone, Ken slipped out from his hiding place. He decided descretion was called for, scooped up the music box, and quietly left, closing the door behind himself.   
  
---  
  
Takeru sat up and yawned. Though their sleep was undisturbed, it was nowhere near as restful as sleeping in Hikari's Peace. Both Yamato and Daisuke were begining to stir as well. "'Morning," said Takeru as they sat up.  
  
"Oh man, I feel like I spent the night on the ground," groaned Daisuke, trying to stretch the kinks out of his back.  
  
"You _did_ just spend the night on the ground," returned Yamato acidly as rubbed his side.  
  
"Yeah, but it didn't feel like this after sleeping in Hikari's Peace," complained Daisuke.  
  
"Probably something in the spell surrounding the area allows for total rest and recuperation," explained Takeru. "I didn't have any of those dreams, and I don't feel as energized as I do after a night there."  
  
"Come on. Let's head back to town, drop off the potion ingredients, and get a good, hot breakfast at the inn," said Yamato.  
  
---  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead," Ken heard as someone shook his arm. Instinctively he flailed out at whatever was on him, then buried his head further under the pillow.  
  
"Man, what is with you?"  
  
"Maybe we need some ice water."  
  
"Go away," growled Ken to the voices around him.  
  
"Perhaps Shema has something for people who can't get themselves out of bed in the morning."  
  
"Nah. Pouring coffee on him would just burn him."  
  
"Will you guys leave me alone," snarled Ken as he sat up and tossed the pillow at where the others seemed to be.  
  
"Do we even want to know what you've been up to all night?" asked Yamato.  
  
"No." Ken glared at the others.  
  
"Well while you were up to whatever last night," said Daisuke, leaning on the edge of the bed, "we found the remaining two potion ingredients."  
  
"Good thing I remembered on the way back to town that the falls by the hermit were called the Flying Falls," said Takeru.  
  
"Yeah. We're well on our way to being heroes of this town." Daisuke grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"We still have to figure out where the brigands have their hideout," Yamato reminded him.  
  
"Details, details," returned Daisuke.  
  
"But are we really ready to take on the brigands if we find them?" asked Takeru.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Yamato.  
  
"I mean, if you guys were face to face with twenty brigands, do you feel sure enough in your sword fighting skills to be able to take them on." Takeru noticed Daisuke and Yamato glancing at each other. "I know I don't think my spell-casting is strong enough to last that long. While we're trying to find the brigands, we need to be building our skills."  
  
"Takeru's right," yawned Ken. "No way we're ready to take on a big gang."  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"Keep our eyes and ears open and work our butts off," said Takeru. "And that means you and Yamato practice with the weapons master at the castle. I'll be up at Wizardmon's castle practicing spells. Ken. . ."  
  
"I'm going to keep to town and keep my eyes and ears open. I've made a few interesting 'contacts' that may eventually help us find out where the brigands are. There's also an archery range just outside of town, where I can practice some dagger throwing."   
  
Yamato refrained from commenting on his brother and Ken's ideas. He would have rather kept Takeru close, but he was trying to be mindful of his brother's different needs. "Just so long as we manage to keep in contact," he said.  
  
"Can we talk later," said Daisuke. "I'm starving and I can already smell Shema's cooking."  
  
The others rolled their eyes. "You guys eat. I'm not that hungry," said Ken, who then proceeded to bury his head under his pillow.  
  
---  
  
Takeru hiked along the path up Mount Zauderberg, whistling as he walked. Yamato had been rather insistent on everyone meeting back at the inn by sundown, but at least he didn't try to come along. The others would be bored by Mage's Maze and spell discussions.   
  
By the time Takeru reached the castle, he was breathing heavily. "Going to have to work on the stamina," he noted mentally.   
  
Gargomon looked down from his perch over the door. "Oh, it's you again," he said. "Okay, here are you three questions. What is your name?"  
  
"Takeru."  
  
"What is your quest?"  
  
"I want to be a wizard."  
  
"What is the mean air speed of an unladen swallow?"  
  
Takeru blinked in surprise. "African or European?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm. . .," Gargomon scratched its head. "I have no idea. I'll have to ask the boss sometime. OK, you win. Go on through. The wizard will see you now."  
  
"Thanks." With a wave, Takeru made his way up to the tower. Wizardmon sat, sipping his tea while Chuumon nibbled a piece of cheese.  
  
"Welcome Takeru. Ready for a round of Mage's Maze?" asked Wizardmon as he set down his tea.  
  
"The kid looks pumped," said Chuumon. "Get ready to lose Wizardmon."  
  
"No one asked you," sniffed Wizardmon.  
  
---  
  
Yamato sat on the ground taking a breather while he watched Daisuke take on the Weapons Master. Daisuke was definitely more aggressive. However, the Weapons Master used Daisuke's aggression against him.  
  
"Watch your opponent," said the Weapons Master as Daisuke picked himself up. "You're leaving yourself open to attack."  
  
"I want to try that again." Daisuke brushed the grass off his knees.  
  
"I think you need to watch some more," returned the Weapons Master. He turned his gaze to Yamato. "Your turn."  
  
Repressing a groan, Yamato got to his feet and faced the Weapons Master.  
  
---  
  
"Zzzz. . .," snored Ken. He rolled over onto his stomach and buried his head further under the pillows.  
  
---  
  
"So that's the Dazzle spell," said Takeru as the spell ingrained itself in his memory.  
  
"Yes. I'm rather surprised you beat me so soon," returned Wizardmon. "Most people require a few dozen times before they can beat me."  
  
"And how many of those actually have a brain?" quipped Chuumon.  
  
Wizardmon chose to ignore his familiar. "So, what else has been going on with you?"  
  
"We met Lillymon of the forest. She told us to make a dispel potion. Aluramon's working on it right now."  
  
"Oh? Have a lead on something?"  
  
"Very tenuous. We still don't have all the pieces together yet."  
  
Wizardmon nodded sagely. "When the time is right. Some of these curses do have particular timing."  
  
"Meanwhile, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you about." Takeru related the dreams he had while in Hikari's Peace.  
  
"Interesting. You may be in tune enough to be picking up residual images from the time when Hikari created the area," mused Wizardmon.  
  
"Sort of like dream re-runs," added Chuumon.  
  
"Er, yes. And none of your friends had these dreams?" asked Wizarmon.  
  
"No. Not even my brother."  
  
"I haven't heard of too many magic users spending the night there. Certainly I haven't. It might be something for investigation once everything settles down in Spielburg." Wizardmon took a sip of his tea and sat back in his chair, staring at Takeru thoughtfully.  
  
---  
  
Over the next few days, the heroes' routines fell into a pattern. Mornings Ken slept in for a few hours then went to the archery range while Takeru visited Wizardmon and Daisuke and Yamato trained with the Weapons Master. After a midday meal at the inn, they would all go to the Goblimons' training area for extra practice. Daily they could see their skills improving.  
  
On those days that Ken hadn't been out carousing the night before, he began practicing his stealth. Sneaking around town wasn't a good idea but he needed the practice. Instead he crept around the surrounding countryside, avoiding monsters and brigands and climbing the occasional tree.  
  
One of those days, he was in extremely good spirits. A Mojamon that had been lost in the mountains had traded a priceless, glowing gem for a hundred apples. The gem had to be worth more than the ten silvers he paid for the fruit.  
  
"I don't think Boris will pay much for this," he thought. "But with guys like Igamon around, who wants to take a chance on carrying this kind of gem around. Maybe I can hide it in Hikari's Peace."  
  
The only problem with Ken's plan was the fact that he had only visited the Peace once. A few wrong turns brought the thief to a place the total opposite of his destination. Instead of the finding the calm beauty of Hikari's Peace, Ken found himself in a place that brought shivers to his spine. The ground looked as if it hadn't had anything grow in it for years. A few dead, rotting trees broke up the bleak ground. A short distance up the mountain sat a small hut. Literally. The hut appeared to be covered with brown feathers, with two spindly chicken legs. The most chilling feature about the area was the fence decorated with human skulls, each with eerily glowing eyes. One section had a large Pumpmon head as the centerpiece.  
  
"Babamon Yaga does not welcome strangers," growled the pumpkin head. "She is one tough magic user. If you're crazy enough to want to get inside, you have to deal with me first!"  
  
Babamon Yaga! Ken's heart froze. Every instinct told him to run and get the others. But a voice in the back of his head pointed out that if Babamon Yaga was defeated, there was a hefty reward. Greed kicked in. If he defeated her, the reward would be his. Another voice said: "What are you, crazy?" Ken thought a moment, then stepped closer to the Pumpmon.  
  
"What kind of deal?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"See the skulls? They're Babamon Yaga's spies, so they get beautiful glowing eyes. Me? 'Just open and close the gate,' she says. 'You don't need glowing eyes for that.' She doesn't think I need to see who I'm letting in."  
  
"And the deal?" asked Ken before he lost his nerve.  
  
"Get me a glowing gem," said Pumpmon. "Then I'll let you in."  
  
Ken blinked. The gem Mojamon traded would probably work. He weighed his options. Get a few hundred silver for the gem, or get the reward for defeating Babamon Yaga along with the glory and notoriety. "And how do I get to the hut?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Just say the rhyme. Call out 'Hut of brown, now sit down.' It'll come on down to where you can go in. If you dare." The carved pumpkin grin appeared to widen a bit.  
  
"I hope I'm not going to regret this," thought Ken as he considered his options again. After a few long moments, he rummaged in his pack and pulled out the gem. "Maybe I can steal it back later," he added mentally. "Okay, what do I do?"  
  
"Open up the top of my head and slip it inside." Ken followed Pumpmon's directions. Once the gem was in place, he put back the top of the head. "I CAN SEE!" Pumpmon exclaimed jubilantly. "Is that what you look like? Yeeechhh."  
  
Ken glared at Pumpmon, whose eyes and mouth now glowed like the skulls. "What about our deal?"  
  
The gate began to slide into the ground. "Good luck," cackled Pumpmon as he disappeared into the dirt. "Hope you remember the rhyme."  
  
The way to hut was now clear. "I must really be hanging around Daisuke too much," thought Ken as he crept forward. Perhaps he should just get a quick glance, case the place, then go get the others. Yeah. . . that would be a better idea. . . "Hut of brown, now sit down!" he called out. The hut spread two wings that Ken hadn't seen before and fluttered down to the level ground. It then seemed to sit down. A door slid open. Cautiously he slipped inside.  
  
Only a few candles and a glowing hearth gave any light. But as a thief, Ken was used to dim lighting. Part of him didn't really want to see too much of what was in the hut. For the most part, Ken felt like he was in a cave with a tile floor. A cauldron hung over the hearth. As there appeared to be no signs of anyone around, Ken forced back his fears and crept forward. Oddly enough, the inside of the hut appeared far more spacious than the outside. Shelves contained books, vials, bottles, boxes, and other odds and ends used for potions and spells. An odd puff of smoke seemed to hover without dissipating. Near the hearth, a glowing lump seemed to have oozed out of the fire.   
  
Suddenly the "lump" looked up and the "puff of smoke" opened its eyes. Startled, Ken took a step back. "What the. . ." Light flashed. A column of smoke appeared and resolved itself into the ogress Babamon Yaga herself.  
  
"Powers of night  
Shadows of day  
Heed my words  
Now you stay!"  
  
Ken found himself unable to move. The ogress stepped close and examined him. "Look pets, we have a visitor," she cackled. The puff of smoke, her pet Mokumon, and the glowing blob, her pet Zurumon, moved closer. "What say we have him for dinner?" As much as Ken wanted to decline, he couldn't open his mouth.  
  
"Moku moku."  
  
"Hero sandwiches?" asked Babamon Yaga. The Mokumon nodded. "I don't know. I had something more formal in mind." She turned a malevolent eye towards Ken.  
  
"Here me o power  
of Klathe and mana  
Turn now my guest  
Into a spieces called Rana!"  
  
Much to Ken's surprise and chagrin, he found his body shrinking. His clothing turned to green slimy skin. He felt his eyes bulging out. "What do you think of this spell? Wizardmon taught me that after I beat him at Mage's Maze a few times. Yes, I was thinking more along the lines of frog legs fricassee." Babamon Yaga came over and picked Ken the frog up by one leg. Mokumon and Zurumon began to make a fuss. "Critics. We can't all be gourmands." Ken felt the spell paralyzing his body wearing off. He struggled as much as he could, but Babamon Yaga had a tight grip on his leg. "I don't suppose you have a name. . . other than dinner that is."  
  
Ken began croaking, trying to convey that he had a name. Though the blood was rushing to his head he tried to nod.  
  
"So, you're one of those heroes wandering around the countryside. The only good hero is a dead hero, I always say." Babamon Yaga thought for a moment. "I have no need of heroes. However, I need a brave fool." She held him up so she could look into his eyes. "Are _you_ brave?"  
  
Uncertain of where this was leading, Ken nodded.  
  
"Well now. Perhaps if you will do me a teensy favor, I might decide not to have you for supper. I need some Mandrake root." The ogress grinned, sending shivers down Ken's froggy spine. "Would you be a dear and fetch me some?"  
  
Ken considered. How hard could finding some Mandrake root be? Anything would be preferable to being eaten. He nodded again.  
  
"Oh. And my mouth was watering for frog. Sometimes there just have to be tradeoffs." The witch stared at Ken.  
  
"Hear what I say  
Heare me right  
Mandrake must be pulled  
Precicely at midnight!  
This I tell you  
This I say  
Return with the root  
'Ere the next day!  
Here what I say  
And know I don't lie  
Bring back the root  
Or else you will die!"  
  
She put Ken the frog on the floor. "You shoo!" Ken suddenly found himself outside of the gates. Then he heard Babamon Yaga say "Oh, I almost forgot."  
  
"Here me o powers of mana and more  
Turn this fool back as he was before."  
  
As Babamon Yaga finished her incantation, Ken turned back to human. "Damn," he said aloud "I better find the Mandrake root and fast."  
  
---  
  
Ken sauntered into the inn, acting as if nothing had happened. Daisuke was relating his day to Takeru and Abdulla Doo.   
  
"Oh man, you should have seen the Weapons Master's face when I knocked him on his rear!" said Daisuke gleefully. "That should teach _him_ something. I mean, what right did he have to act so superior to everyone?"  
  
"I don't think he ever thought he'd lose," said Yamato.   
  
"My friends, you have come a long ways in the few weeks since you have been here," said Abdulla. "I can only hope that soon you will find those who attacked my caravan."  
  
"We've been trying to figure that out," said Takeru. "We haven't had that many clues. You okay Ken?"   
  
"I'm just tired," returned Ken.  
  
"Well no wonder, with the crazy hours you keep," said Daisuke. "I mean, when's the last time you got a regular night's sleep?"  
  
"I always had trouble sleeping at night," said Ken offhandedly.  
  
to be continued  
  
I've decided I'm finally going to take a section of the space I have for the Mystic Manor Homepage and turn it into a section for my Digimon fanfiction.   
  
Actually, I will be turning it into several showcases, one for each of my story "sections."  
  
I will be dividing it into the following sections:  
Digimon Fairy Tale Theater (all of my fairy tales, including "A Digi-Tale")   
Digiquest for Glory   
Angels (the stories of Takangemon/Karangewomon)   
A Teacher's POV   
and one section for the miscellaneous other stories I'm working on (the Doctor and the Debutante may get it's own section later).  
  
The problem?  
  
I CAN'T DRAW!!!!!  
  
Since I can't draw, my best friend the artist is bogged down with her classes, and my other friend the artist is otherwise occupied, I am putting out a request for art.  
  
What am I looking for?  
  
I'm looking for:  
Logos   
Background images   
Other artwork  
  
I'm looking for anything inspired by any of my Digimon stories that could be put up with the different stories.  
  
I'd like to get started on the pages around Christmas (2 weeks, no school, little more planned than my mother's cataract surgery and running every hour every day for a week to put her eyedrops in), so I'll be accepting anyand all art through then (and probably afterwards as well).  
  
Thanks all!  



	12. Turning Points

Digiquest for Glory: So You Want to Be a Hero  
  
Chapter 12  
  
By Time Lady  
  
-----------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Quest for Glory  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Ken lay in bed, waiting for the others to fall asleep. In his mind he tried to go over what Aluramon had told him. The Undead Unguent was in his pack, along with his daggers and several rocks. Wandering around the forest at night wasn't something he was looking forward to. Neither was entering a cursed graveyard. Considering the alternative was being eaten by a hungry ogress, he'd rather face the ghosts.   
  
The full moon was in the window and rising. Daisuke was snoring away. Ken couldn't tell if the others were asleep or not, but he didn't have much time. Mandrake had to be pulled at midnight. Silently he dressed in the dark, shouldered his pack, and climbed out of the inn window. No one was in sight.   
  
The thief studied the barred gate. The bar appeared to be of a whole tree trunk. No way he'd be able to move it. "The wall it is." Ken breathed a silent prayer, then attempted scaling the wall surrounding the town.  
  
---  
  
Yamato sat up in his bed and yawned. Glancing out the window, he realized it was well after sunrise. "Don't remember the last time I slept this late," he thought as he rubbed his eyes. He looked around. Both Daisuke and Takeru were still asleep. Ken's bed was empty. "We can't have slept that late."  
  
He slid out of bed and dressed. Takeru began to stir. "Morning," he yawned.  
  
"Morning. Why don't you wake up Daisuke. I'm going to see where Ken is."  
  
"He's not here?" asked Takeru.  
  
"No. He might have actually gotten up before us. Or. . ."  
  
"He's been sneaking around all night. We better get up and look for him."  
  
"Yeah. He was acting like he was up to something last night. You see if Shema or Shameen saw him, I'll wake Daisuke."  
  
Yamato walked out to the main part of the inn. Shameen sat near the fireplace. "Have you seen Ken?" he asked.  
  
"I am sorry young sir. I have not seen your friend this morning."  
  
"Thank you." Slightly discouraged, Yamato sat at the table. Shameen clapped his hands, calling Shema from the back room.  
  
"Good morning," said Shema. "May I serve you this morning?"  
  
"Yeah. Three breakfasts. Oh, and you wouldn't have possibly seen our friend Ken this morning?"  
  
"The dark-haired, quiet gentleman? Not since supper last night."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
By the time Shema returned with breakfast, Takeru had managed to wake Daisuke and both joined Yamato at the table. "So where do you think he would have gone?" asked Daisuke as he shoveled scrambled eggs into his mouth."  
  
"I found the shudders to our room unlatched," returned Takeru in a low voice. "I closed them securely before we went to bed. He probably slipped out sometime overnight."  
  
"First stop then would be the sheriff's office then," stated Yamato.  
  
---  
  
Half an hour later they emerged from the sheriff's office. "I don't know why you had to keep stomping on my foot and elbowing me in the ribs," complained Daisuke.  
  
"Ken apparently wasn't arrested," returned Yamato. "Do you want the sheriff to know what Ken is up to occasionally?"  
  
"So what now?" asked Takeru.   
  
"I hope he didn't go out into the forest," said Yamato, glancing out the gates. "Ken hasn't been out there late at night by himself."  
  
"You check the town," suggested Takeru. "Daisuke and I will try and comb the forest."  
  
"Okay," agreed Yamato.  
  
An hour later, Yamato had finished searching the western half of the town. Gennai hadn't seen him. Neither had Sorcerymon, nor the eye on Sorcerymon's sign. The old woman slept in her rocking chair with her Salamon. A few other people taking care of business in the area hadn't seen the young thief either. He turned towards the eastern half of town.  
  
It was about eleven by the time he reached the alley of the Aces and Eights Tavern. In the shadows he saw a beggar holding out a bowl. "Alms, alms for the poor," called out the beggar, who didn't seem any older than Daisuke.  
  
"Here you go," said Yamato, who reached into his pouch and pulled out a few silvers, then dropped them into the bowl.  
  
"Thanks mister." As the beggar looked up, Yamato could see the dark skin of his face, as well as his dark brown eyes. "It's getting so that a beggar can't earn a decent living around this town."  
  
"Been begging long?"  
  
"A couple of years. Before the brigands took over, there were plenty of tourists willing to give a handout. Nowadays, if you're in the alley too late, the thieves will get you."  
  
"You wouldn't have seen a slender young man, dark hair, black tunic," asked Yamato.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What's your name?" asked Yamato.  
  
"The name's Sam. Sam the beggar."   
  
"Thanks Sam. I hope things get better for you."  
  
"Take care. Oh, and if you go into the tavern, don't drink the Dragon's Breath!"  
  
"I don't think I'll be drinking anything," said Yamato, grimacing at the memory of his one experience of getting drunk.  
  
As Yamato entered the tavern, he wondered how a young man like Sam would wind up as a beggar. A shiver went down his spine. If he hadn't been given a job, he and Takeru would have been begging too. Yamato shook himself out of the memory and approached the bar.   
  
"What'll you have?" asked Gorimon.  
  
"A little information."  
  
Gorimon stared at him. "What do I look like, an old lady?" Yamato pulled out two gold and slapped them on the table. "Whaddaya want to know?"  
  
"Have you seen my friend Ken at any time since, say, after sundown last night?"  
  
"The guy you were in here drinking with a coupla' weeks ago, right?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Haven't seen him in a coupla' days."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Why? He in some kinda trouble?"  
  
"No. We're just worried about him."  
  
"Haven't seen him."  
  
"Thanks anyway."  
  
Glancing around, Yamato considered asking Ogremon. The way Ogremon glared at Yamato made him think otherwise. On the floor near his stool, the young man noticed a crumpled up piece of paper. Gorimon was at the other end of the bar taking care of another customer. Ogremon turned his glare elsewhere. Yamato bent over, picked it up, and slipped into his pocket.  
  
"So d'ya want a drink, or are you just planning on taking up space," said Gorimon as he finished serving the other customer.  
  
"Sadly, I have to find Ken. Perhaps I'll stop back by later," said Yamato.   
  
Outside of the tavern, Yamato uncrumpled the paper. It turned out to be a note.  
  
"I,  
  
Urgent. Meet me at the archery range at noon.  
  
K"  
  
"K?" thought Yamato. "I hope that's not Ken." He glanced up at the sun. It was nearly noon. He took off out the gates and towards the archery range.  
  
Once Yamato neared the bushes surrounding the archery range, he dropped to his hands and knees and crawled close. He found a boulder large enough to hide behind. Cautiously he peeked over the rock. A blonde-haired young man dressed up as one of the brigands paced back and forth nervously.  
  
"Okay Kyle." Yamato saw Igamon approaching. "What was so important that you had to call me from my post."  
  
"The boss is getting nervous," returned Kyle.  
  
"She's always nervous."  
  
"Well these heroes wandering about are making her more so. She's starting to suspect everyone. Particularly you and me. The laughing jackass says there might be spies among us."  
  
"Not good," agreed Igamon. "Bad enough I'm already doing double duty with the chief and the boss."  
  
"We need to lay low. It probably won't be safe using the ambush approach. We could be ambushed and no one would care," said Kyle.  
  
"You remember the back door?"  
  
"Where the bouncer hops, right? Yeah. I still have the key."  
  
"Good. Don't forget the password. You wouldn't like to have to mess with Fred."  
  
"I heard the last person who messed with him wasn't much of a person afterwards."  
  
"Don't forget the password. Hiden Goseke."  
  
"Hiden Goseke," repeated Kyle. "Got it."  
  
"Good. I better get back to my post before the Chief finds out I'm gone. I'll try and slip back in to the hideout after dark," said Igamon.  
  
"Right. Meanwhile, I'll head back to the hideout before I get my butt chewed out."  
  
Yamato watched as the thief and the brigand parted ways. If he had heard them correctly, he knew where the entrance to the brigands' hideout was.   
  
---  
  
"Aluramon said she sold Ken some Undead Unguent and that he was asking a lot of questions about Mandrake root," said Daisuke. "We know he's not in the cemetery. He didn't spend the night in Hikari's Peace. Where else could he be?"  
  
"Let's check by Lillymon's corner of the forest. If he's not there, we can check with the hermit," suggested Takeru. "And if all else fails, maybe Wizardmon can cast a spell to locate him."  
  
"I just hope. . ."  
  
"I know. But Ken knows how to sneak around without being detected. If he was in the forest last night, I'm sure he managed to get somewhere safe."  
  
The two adventurers hiked through the forest. Over the last few weeks, they seemed to have been making a dent in the monster and brigand population. Unless they specifically went to the Goblimon training grounds, they weren't attacked anywhere near as much as they used to be. The trip was relatively uneventful.  
  
As they entered the grove in Lillymon's corner of the forest, they breathed a sigh of relief. They found Ken sound asleep in the shade of Lillymon's flower. Takeru saw the dark circles under the thief's eyes. "Think we should wake him?"  
  
"What? You want to carry him back to town? Or do you know some sort of levitation spell?"  
  
"Not yet. I just don't think he's ready to wake up. Something big happened last night," explained Takeru.  
  
"Now that you mention it, he does look pretty bad."  
  
"I'll go back to town and get Yamato. It shouldn't take me too long. You stay here with Ken."  
  
Daisuke nodded his agreement, then watched Takeru head back to town.  
  
---  
  
Yamato sat in the inn, pondering what he had heard. There was only one bouncer that hopped, and he didn't think Igamon meant Ogremon. "If I'm right. . ." Yamato's train of though ended abruptly as the inn door swung open.  
  
"We found him," said Takeru excitedly.  
  
"Is he hurt?"  
  
"No. He was sound asleep. It looked like he'd had a rough time the night before. We found him by Lillymon's flower. We didn't want to wake him yet. Daisuke is still with him."  
  
"Okay. I'm coming."  
  
Yamato followed his brother out of town and through the forest. They found Daisuke and Ken where Takeru left them, but Ken was now awake and eating a ration from his pack. "Normally I don't ask what you were doing all night, but this time I'll make an exception," said Yamato, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"You're not going to believe me," said Ken, who was still very groggy.  
  
---  
  
". . . So then, she turned me back to a human, took the Mandrake out of my pack, and was shouting something about making Mandrake mousse. After that she zapped me back outside the gate. I made my way south, found myself here. It looked safe enough, so I went to sleep." Ken ended his long tale.  
  
"I don't believe you did something as stupid as try to face someone like Babamon Yaga by yourself," said Yamato.  
  
"Trust me, it's not like I planned to really get that involved," returned Ken. "I was just going to check out the place and head back out. I didn't ask to be caught."  
  
"You didn't happen to see the gestures she used in her spells, did you?" asked Takeru. Ken and Yamato glared at him "What?" added Takeru innocently.  
  
Yamato shook his head. "Well, at least we now have an idea of what we're facing with Babamon Yaga. But now, we have some planning to do. . . ."  
  
to be continued  
  
Author's note: This Sam is Sam, the American Digidestined. AKA Phil in the dub.  
  
Believe it or not, the beggar in the game is also named Sam.  
  
Don't worry about Sam. He'll be back in game 5. Sometimes all that begging pays off ^_^.  
  
  
I've decided I'm finally going to take a section of the space I have for the Mystic Manor Homepage and turn it into a section for my Digimon fanfiction.   
  
Actually, I will be turning it into several showcases, one for each of my story "sections."  
  
I will be dividing it into the following sections:  
Digimon Fairy Tale Theater (all of my fairy tales, including "A Digi-Tale")   
Digiquest for Glory   
Angels (the stories of Takangemon/Karangewomon)   
A Teacher's POV   
and one section for the miscellaneous other stories I'm working on (the Doctor and the Debutante may get it's own section later).  
  
The problem?  
  
I CAN'T DRAW!!!!!  
  
Since I can't draw, my best friend the artist is bogged down with her classes, and my other friend the artist is otherwise occupied, I am putting out a request for art.  
  
What am I looking for?  
  
I'm looking for:  
Logos   
Background images   
Other artwork  
  
I'm looking for anything inspired by any of my Digimon stories that could be put up with the different stories.  
  
I'd like to get started on the pages around Christmas (2 weeks, no school, little more planned than my mother's cataract surgery and running every hour every day for a week to put her eyedrops in), so I'll be accepting anyand all art through then (and probably afterwards as well).  
  
Thanks all!  



	13. Storming the Fortress

Digiquest for Glory: So You Want to Be a Hero  
  
Chapter 13  
  
By Time Lady  
  
-----------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Quest for Glory  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
They each checked their packs. Each one made sure they were well stocked with potions. Takeru also safely stowed the dispel potion Aluramon had prepared. All daggers and swords were carefully sharpened. Despite Ken fighting his urge to do some extra nighttime wandering, they all managed to have a good night's sleep. Shortly after sunrise they all ate filling meals. "We need to be sure we're at full strength," said Daisuke. Then, armed and ready, they set out.  
  
"Are you sure that is it?" asked Takeru. The Antwerp bounced and hopped.  
  
"If you look at the rock wall behind it," said Ken, "it kind of looks like a door."  
  
"Okay. Let's get this thing out of the way," said Yamato.  
  
"Leave that to me. YAAAAHHH!!!!" Daisuke drew his sword and rushed at the alien creature.  
  
"Daisuke don't!" shouted Yamato a fraction of a moment too late. The younger fighter ran at the Antwerp and stabbed his sword right into it. The resulting explosion threw everyone off their feet. Next thing they knew, there was at least a dozen tiny Antwerps hopping around.   
  
"What the. . .?" said Ken as he picked himself up off the grass.  
  
"I tried to warn you," said Yamato, brushing himself off. "Gennai said if you stab an Antwerp, it explodes into a bunch of little Antwerps."  
  
"Now you tell me," growled Daisuke as he pushed three Antwerps off his stomach.  
  
"Can you find a lock on this door?" Ken asked Takeru.  
  
"It must be hidden," returned Takeru as he ran his fingers over the door.  
  
"Must be protection against being discovered," sighed Ken. "I can't pick a lock if I can't find it."  
  
"Who needs to pick the lock?" Takeru concentrated a moment. After a few gestures, they heard a click. A section of rock swung open.   
  
"Can I learn that spell?" asked Ken.  
  
"Not if you don't have the mana."  
  
"Enough talk. Let's go," said Daisuke.  
  
"Hold it!" Yamato grabbed Daisuke's arm.  
  
"Now what?" asked Daisuke impatiently.  
  
"Just wait." Yamato peered into the darkness. He heard something approaching. "HIDEN GOSEKE!" he called into the cave. They heard a shuffling something retreat. Once the sounds stopped, Yamato said "Okay. We can go."  
  
"What was that?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"The password that got us past something nasty," returned Yamato. "Come on."  
  
Yamato led the way into the darkness. A faint luminescence gave just enough light for them to see where they were going. A constant drip of water from somewhere in cave began to make all of them a little edgy. They walked for a good ten minutes until they reached daylight.   
  
The cave opened out behind a hedge. Cautiously they dropped down. Takeru peeked out, then lowered his head. "There's one Minotarumon out there on guard duty," he whispered.  
  
"Leave him to me," whispered Daisuke.  
  
"Wait. I have another idea," returned Takeru. He began gesturing.  
  
The Minotarumon paced back and forth. "Guard duty again," complained the Digimon. "Toro not like so much guard duty." Suddenly it began to yawn loudly. Next thing the adventurers heard was snoring.  
  
"Okay," said Takeru. "Now's our chance."  
  
Stealthily Ken slipped ahead of the others. He quickly picked the lock, then waved to the others. Motioning for silence, Yamato led Daisuke and Takeru out of hiding. Takeru cautiously cast another calm spell while Daisuke and Yamato opened the massive wooden door.   
  
They were in for a surprise on the other side of the door. "Man oh man, they just couldn't make this easy," said Daisuke. The way to the entrance was a load of booby traps, though not ones anyone with a modicum of sense couldn't avoid. Takeru pointed out a tripwire, a hole trap, and a loose bridge. "Let's go," he whispered.  
  
As the group forged ahead, they suddenly found themselves besieged by archers. Yamato and Daisuke used their shields to block most of the arrows. Takeru threw a few flame darts at their attackers, forcing them away from their posts, while Ken picked the next lock. They tumbled into what appeared to be the brigands' eating area. Yamato and Daisuke held off several brigands while Takeru and Ken barred most of the doors. To evade further brigand attacks, the party slipped through one of the doors and barred it behind them.  
  
"Abandon mope, all ye who enter here!" called a voice behind them. Weapons drawn, they turned and realized they were in a rather extraordinary room. The entire floor was a crazy maze leading to various doors. At the far wall, on a platform, under a sign labeled "ME" sat a Gekomon. The Gekomon wore an outfit that appeared to be a cross between a wizard's costume and a jester's costume. "State your case before I case your estate!"  
  
"Wait!" Takeru held out his hand to stop Yamato and Daisuke. "Are you the Baron's Gekomon?"  
  
Gekomon's eyes widened. "You know me? Have you come to take the child from the band?"  
  
"By child, do you mean the Baron's daughter?" asked Yamato as he sheathed his sword.  
  
"Yes," said Gekomon. "Ten years ago, I left to find her. It took me two years, and I've remained with her ever since."  
  
"Then why didn't you try and bring her home?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"I couldn't break the spell. So I've stayed on, posing as her warlock." Gekomon stood. "I couldn't just leave a pretty young girl to grow up surrounded by rogues. Someone had to defend her honor."  
  
"Still. . . you should have sent some sort of notice to her father," said Ken.  
  
"Perhaps," agreed Gekomon. "She's a lot like her father. She took the brigands and turned them from your garden-variety thugs to well organized raiders. I'm glad you came along though. As soon as the snow clears, she plans to move the band out of the valley. If that happened, there would be no chance of the spell ever being broken. Toro and I have been wracking our brains trying to find a way to free her."  
  
"Toro?" asked Yamato.  
  
"The Minotarumon. We found him when he was still a Terriermon. He's kowtowed to the brigand leader ever since. He makes sure the brigands don't give her any bull." Even Daisuke groaned at Gekomon's joke.  
  
"Hasn't she tried to go home?" asked Takeru.  
  
"That's part of the spell. She doesn't remember who she really is. All of her memories have been taken away. Speaking of the spell, you guys have something to dispel the spell?" Gekomon stared at them expectantly.   
  
"We have a dispel potion," said Takeru.  
  
"Good. Be sure to splash it on her quickly. Otherwise you might find yourself skewered," explained Gekomon. "She'd give ol' Swordy Lordy a run for his money."  
  
"Swordy Lordy?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"You know, the Blade Braggart. He who shows off in the courtyard. One day she asked him to show her how to use a sword, but he told her flat out that he wouldn't waste his time teaching a 'mere female.' She ran to me in tears. She was only seven at the time," reminisced Gekomon.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like the Weapons Master," agreed Yamato.  
  
"Now she can teach the Weapon Windbag a thing or two," said Gekomon with a nod. "The Baron would be surprised to see his daughter now."  
  
"So what about this maze," asked Ken. "How do we get through it?"  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out," chuckled Gekomon. "This one will have you rolling in the aisles." With that, Gekomon pushed a button. His pedestal rotated, closing the wall behind him.  
  
"Oh great," muttered Ken.  
  
"Come on, how hard can it be?" said Daisuke.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they finally made their way to the end of the maze. "How hard can it be," griped Ken.  
  
"Okay, that's enough. We're almost there," said Yamato. "You got that dispel potion ready?"  
  
Takeru pulled the bottle out of his pack. "Got it."  
  
"Right. Daisuke and I will keep her busy. You splash her with the potion. Ken, watch the door."  
  
Cautiously Yamato opened the door. The four slipped inside and barred the door. They made their way down a hallway and through another door, which they then barred. They found themselves in a room filled with unimaginable treasures. Ken's eyes widened at the sight of all the riches. A cloaked figure sat at a desk. Looking up, the figure saw the heroes and leapt over the desk, rapier drawn. Yamato parried to block the blows. "NOW!" he shouted.  
  
Takeru pulled the cork out of the bottle and dashed the dispel potion all over the figure. The cloak fell away. A glow suffused the figure of a young woman, who then looked up at them in wonder. Her golden hair fell loose about her face, her blue eyes sparkling with a new sense of clarity.  
  
"I. . . I know who I am. . . for the first time in years, I know my name," she said. "I know that I am Catherine von Spielburg!"  
  
"You remember?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"You don't know how good it feels to be able to remember your own name," said Catherine. She looked at the faces of her four rescuers. "I used to wish that I wasn't a brigand's child. I would imagine that I was an enchanted princess."  
  
"You really were enchanted," said Takeru.  
  
They heard a loud pounding at the door. "We don't have much time," said Ken. "I think we've been discovered."  
  
"Yes," said Catherine. "I have to hurry home to my father. He must capture the brigands before they make off with the treasures."  
  
"Good idea," returned Yamato.  
  
"Gekomon!" shouted Catherine. Gekomon came running. "Gekomon, I'm me again!"  
  
"Your dad will be glad the spell's been repelled," said Gekomon, a broad smile on his face.  
  
Takeru glanced over at Catherine's former desk. His senses tingled. On the desk sat a small hand mirror. "What's this?" he asked as he picked it up.  
  
"Oh, that's Wizardmon's magic mirror," said Gekomon. "I borrowed it from Jijimon, who borrowed it from Wizardmon. I thought it might break the spell on Catherine."  
  
"I'll take it back to Wizardmon. But first, I have an idea," said Takeru.  
  
"You're welcome to it," said Gekomon. "Now, Catherine, do you finally remember how that amulet you wear works?"  
  
Catherine pulled an amulet out from her tunic. "It will take me instantly to the castle, right?"   
  
"Exactly," returned Gekomon.  
  
"Oh," she said as she remembered something, "but it won't take all of us, will it?"  
  
"No. Only the two of us. We need to make our getaway while we can still get away," Gekomon reminded her.  
  
"There's a secret passage over there," said Catherine, pointing to the wall. "It will lead you back into the forest."  
  
"I suggest we use it, and quickly," said Ken. "They're starting to batter down the door."  
  
"Thank you again," said Catherine. "Come to the castle as soon as you can." With that, Gekomon took Catherine's arm. The former brigand leader pressed three of the gems in her amulet. She and Gekomon faded out of site.  
  
"I don't think this door is going to hold much longer!" shouted Ken.  
  
"Then let's get out of here!" said Yamato.  
  
"But. . . ," began Daisuke.  
  
"The odds may be as much as twenty to one," said Yamato, grabbing his arm. "The leader has been taken care of. Let's let the baron handle the rest."  
  
"Move!" shouted Ken. "Before they break the door down!"  
  
Takeru led the way through the door, down a maze of tunnels, until one tunnel seemed vaguely familiar. They found themselves outside, a couple of dozen baby Antwerps hopping around. "We made it," sighed Ken as he dropped to the grass.  
  
"Hey guys, you know something?" said Daisuke. "We're heroes! We've rescued both the baronet and his sister, and taken care of the brigand leader and brigand warlock!"  
  
"It's not over yet." Yamato gazed levelly at the younger fighter.  
  
"But we've beaten the brigands!" returned Daisuke.  
  
"There's one last thing that needs to be done to complete the countercurse," Takeru reminded him. "We still have to drive the curser from the land. And that means taking on Babamon Yaga."  
  
Ken groaned.  
  
"Don't worry," said Takeru. "This time I have a plan. Ken, I need you to tell me everything you can about what happened when she cast the spells on you."  
  
to be continued  
  
Author's note: The next chapter is actually THE END! Yes, it's taken a while, but its been worth it.  
  
  
I've decided I'm finally going to take a section of the space I have for the Mystic Manor Homepage and turn it into a section for my Digimon fanfiction.   
  
Actually, I will be turning it into several showcases, one for each of my story "sections."  
  
I will be dividing it into the following sections:  
Digimon Fairy Tale Theater (all of my fairy tales, including "A Digi-Tale")   
Digiquest for Glory   
Angels (the stories of Takangemon/Karangewomon)   
A Teacher's POV   
and one section for the miscellaneous other stories I'm working on (the Doctor and the Debutante may get it's own section later).  
  
The problem?  
  
I CAN'T DRAW!!!!!  
  
Since I can't draw, my best friend the artist is bogged down with her classes, and my other friend the artist is otherwise occupied, I am putting out a request for art.  
  
What am I looking for?  
  
I'm looking for:  
Logos   
Background images   
Other artwork  
  
I'm looking for anything inspired by any of my Digimon stories that could be put up with the different stories.  
  
I'd like to get started on the pages around Christmas (2 weeks, no school, little more planned than my mother's cataract surgery and running every hour every day for a week to put her eyedrops in), so I'll be accepting anyand all art through then (and probably afterwards as well).  
  
Thanks all!  



	14. The Last Challenge and Epilogue

Digiquest for Glory: So You Want to Be a Hero  
  
Chapter 14  
  
By Time Lady  
  
-----------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Quest for Glory  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
"I don't like the idea of the two of you going in there alone," said Yamato as the group stopped a distance from Babamon Yaga's gate.  
  
"I don't like the idea of the two of us going in there, period," returned Ken.  
  
"The reason you're coming along is that the gatekeeper knows you," explained Takeru. "He won't just let me through."  
  
"So why don't all of us go in?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"She might be more aggressive if all four of us enter. Then I don't know if my plan will work."  
  
"You don't know if your plan will work now," muttered Ken.  
  
"We have to try something. Let's go." Takeru grabbed Ken's arm.  
  
The mage and the thief walked up to the gate. Pumpmon's head glowed happily, until it saw Ken. "You again?"  
  
"Yeah. I, uh, left something inside," lied Ken.  
  
"You really want to go back in there?" asked Pumpmon.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, it's your future at stake. Or should I say "steak," snickered Pumpmon as the gate slid into the ground.  
  
"Hut of brown, now sit down!" called Ken. The hut flittered down to the ground, then squatted and opened its door. "There you go. You can take it from here."  
  
"Oh no. You're coming too," returned Takeru. He took Ken by the arm and half-dragged the reluctant thief inside. Takeru looked around and blinked. "I wonder how she does it?"  
  
"Does what?"  
  
"Make this place bigger on the inside than the outside."  
  
Ken glared Takeru. Suddenly Babamon Yaga appeared. "You again? And you've brought a rather tasty looking little friend with you," she cackled. Takeru grasped the handle of the mirror in his pocket. "Well, the more the merrier. And since I still have a taste for frog's legs. . ."  
  
"Powers that rule over regions soggy. . ." As the witch began gesturing and saying her incantation, Takeru pulled out the magic mirror. . . "Change this creature back into a froggy!"  
  
Babamon Yaga aimed at Ken. Takeru was faster. Using the mirror he blocked the spell and reflected it right back at Babamon Yaga. The old crone shrank, her dry skin becoming slimy.  
  
"How dare you!" shrieked the witch-frog as she hopped up and down on the floor.  
  
"Daisuke would say you made her hopping mad," said Ken as he let loose the breath he'd been holding since Babamon Yaga had begun her spell. Takeru glared at him. "What now?" he asked the mage.  
  
"How dare you use my own spell against me!" yelled Babamon Yaga. "I'll, I'll. . ." Takeru held up the magic mirror protectively. The witch, seeing attacking the adventurers would be useless, rapidly changed her mind. "Hear me o elements of air and wind, give me the power to save my own skin!"  
  
Suddenly, Ken and Takeru found themselves outside. The hut spread its wings. Flapping as hard as it could, the hut began to rise. Daisuke and Yamato came running.  
  
"What happened?" asked Yamato.  
  
"We did it! The mirror reflected the witch's spell back at her," replied Takeru. "Turned her into a frog!"  
  
"Yeah, she didn't seem to like the taste of her own medicine," added Ken.  
  
Daisuke shaded his eyes and looked up at the hut flying away. "Boy. Looks like you two really made her soar. Soar, get it?" The others groaned. He turned to look at the others. "Does this mean we're done?"  
  
"Yeah. That was the last part of the countercurse," said Takeru.  
  
"So are we heroes yet?" asked Daisuke.  
  
The others began laughing. "Yeah Daisuke. We're heroes," chuckled Ken.  
  
"Come on," said Takeru. "Let's head back to town. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved."  
  
"What about going to the castle?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"Right now, the baron probably has other things to worry about first. I'm sure he'll send for us when he's ready," said Yamato. "Let's go."  
  
---  
  
The four heroes arrived to find the town in a state of excitement. People in the streets were all talking about the return of Catherine von Spielburg and the baron's raid on the brigand fortress. Inside the inn, they found Sheriff Starmon talking to Abdulla Doo.   
  
"Everything stolen over the last few months was still there," explained the sheriff.  
  
"The goods from my entire caravan?" asked the merchant in surprise.  
  
"Every last trinket," replied Starmon.  
  
"Do you hear?" Abdulla turned to Shameen. "We shall be able to return to Shapier soon!"  
  
"Yes," said Shameen. "That is truly wonderful news."  
  
Starmon turned and saw the adventurers standing in the doorway. "And here are the fellows responsible," he said. "The news is all over town."  
  
"Sheriff!" Deputymon pushed past Yamato and ran up to Starmon. "Me an' half a dozen people just saw Babamon Yaga's hut high-tailing it out of here! The darned thing didn't look like it was headed south for the winter. It sure was in a hurry!"  
  
"You boys definitely have been busy," said Starmon. "As soon as things calm down and the brigand band is rounded up, I'm sure the baron will be readying a ceremony."  
  
"And in the meantime, we celebrate!" exclaimed Abdulla.   
  
"Celebrating sounds good to me," said Daisuke.  
  
"Shameen, have Shema prepare a feast!" Abdulla said to the Kattamon. "Tonight we celebrate the return of our goods. And soon, I am certain, we will be celebrating again to honor these four heroes."  
  
---  
  
  
Epilogue. . .  
  
About a week after Catherine was returned to her father and the brigands were all captured, the baron ordered a celebration of another kind. All of the townspeople gathered in the great throne room of the castle. The baronet stood to the right of the baron, Catherine to the left. "Approach," said Baron Stephen von Spielburg. "Approach and kneel." Fighting back nerves, the four young men approached the baron and dropped to one knee before him. "Yamato Ishida, Takeru Ishida, Daisuke Motomiya, and Ken Ichijouji, you have defeated the brigands and forced the foul sorceress Babamon Yaga from our lands. We are forever in your debt. You have truly become heroes of Spielburg."   
  
The baron stood and gestured for Gekomon, who brought forward a red velvet box. Opening it revealed four gold medallions. Catherine stepped forward, lifted the medallions from their box, and hung each one around the necks of the heroes. If asked at that moment to describe their feelings, none of them would have been able to form a coherent word.  
  
"Stand, Heroes of Spielburg," commanded the baron. The four stood and turned to those assembled. A rousing cheer sang out from the crowd.  
  
Gekomon cartwheeled into the center of the room. "Thus the heroes from the east freed the man from form of beast, saved beauty from brigands band and forced the ogress from the land!" he exclaimed.  
  
"And now, let us celebrate," proclaimed Baron von Spielburg.  
  
With another cheer, the people all circled around Takeru, Yamato, Daisuke, and Ken offering their thanks and congratulations. Several minutes later the crowd dispersed and everyone descended on the tables laden with food. Daisuke made a beeline for the table and instantly began stuffing his face. Takeru stood off to one side, talking to Wizardmon, Chuumon, and Sorcerymon about magic. Yamato and Ken found a quiet area to talk.  
  
"When we left home, did you ever think we'd make it this far?" asked Yamato.  
  
"No. When Daisuke first opened that adventurer's kit, I thought he was crazy." Ken took a sip of ale. "And now. . ."  
  
"Now no more sneaking fruit from the shopkeeper's cart, eh?" Yamato chuckled.  
  
"No. Now I'm on to bigger and bolder things."  
  
"Unless it involves hero type stuff, try not to get the rest of us involved."  
  
"You got a deal."  
  
Daisuke approached them with a plate full of food. Abdulla Doo, Shameen, and Shema were with him. "Hey guys, Shameen says someone wants to buy his inn."  
  
"Why would you sell the inn?" asked Yamato.  
  
"We wish to return to our homeland of Shapier," said the Kattamon as Takeru joined them. "Now that Abdulla has sold the goods from the caravan, we can all return."  
  
"Come with us," suggested Shema.  
  
"Us? Go to Shapier?" Ken stared at them in surprise.  
  
"Yes," said Abdulla enthusiastically. "Shapier, when I left, appeared to be in need of heroes. Now I am certain you will be welcomed."  
  
"I don't know," said Yamato.  
  
"I say go for it! Sunny Shapier, here we come!" replied Daisuke. "What do you say Ken?"  
  
"Might not be a bad idea. We don't want to wear out our welcome in Spielburg."   
  
"I think we should go," agreed Takeru.  
  
"You too?" asked Yamato in surprise.  
  
"Wizardmon and Sorcerymon said one of the entrances to the Wizards Institute of Technocery is hidden in Shapier," explained Takeru. "If I want to be a fully accredited wizard, I have to go there."  
  
Yamato shrugged. "I guess that settles it. Once everything's settled here, we're off to Shapier."  
  
---  
  
And so with Kattamon and Abdulla Doo  
We bid Spielburg a fond adieu. . .  
  
-The End. . . for now-  
  
Promo: Join our heroes as they arrive in the land of Shapier. A desert land of beauty and danger. Will our heroes be able to save Shapier and its sister city of Raseir from imminent destruction? You'll find out in the upcoming "Digiquest for Glory: Trial by Fire!"  
  
Credits:  
  
Digimon Characters - Toei  
Original Game - Sierra-on-line  
Story Adaption - Time Lady  
Support - Beth, Renegade, Tommy, Chris, Susan, and many others  
Story Inspiration - Fred, the 2 inch long pink Mystery Lizard  
Story dragged 8 chapters longer than intended by - Puggywug the pug  
Headache relief - Tylenol  
Ice Cream - Blue Bell  
Main Computer - Compaq  
Handheld Computer - Diamond Mako  
Musical Inspiration - Ray Stevens, Christine Lavin, Ken Nordine, Judy Collins, Doctor Demento, the soundtracks of Escaflowne and El Hazard  
Written by - Time Lady  
Produced by - Time Lady  
Agonized over by - Time Lady  
Roles cast by - Time Lady  
Author's notes by - Time Lady  
  
Author's note: Well, that's it kiddies. This story is officially finished. Our heroes' adventures, however, have only just begun. There are four more games in the series, for a total of five. I'm going to take a short break before going on to DQFG Trial by Fire. I'd like to try and finish a few of the other stories before I move on.  
  
For those who are wondering why I have Takeru's last name as "Ishida" instead of "Takaishi," in my story, they never separated. So if they remained together, at least until they died, logically the brothers would have the same name.  
  
  
I've decided I'm finally going to take a section of the space I have for the Mystic Manor Homepage and turn it into a section for my Digimon fanfiction.   
  
Actually, I will be turning it into several showcases, one for each of my story "sections."  
  
I will be dividing it into the following sections:  
Digimon Fairy Tale Theater (all of my fairy tales, including "A Digi-Tale")   
Digiquest for Glory   
Angels (the stories of Takangemon/Karangewomon)   
A Teacher's POV   
and one section for the miscellaneous other stories I'm working on (the Doctor and the Debutante may get it's own section later).  
  
The problem?  
  
I CAN'T DRAW!!!!!  
  
Since I can't draw, my best friend the artist is bogged down with her classes, and my other friend the artist is otherwise occupied, I am putting out a request for art.  
  
What am I looking for?  
  
I'm looking for:  
Logos   
Background images   
Other artwork  
  
I'm looking for anything inspired by any of my Digimon stories that could be put up with the different stories.  
  
I'd like to get started on the pages around Christmas (2 weeks, no school, little more planned than my mother's cataract surgery and running every hour every day for a week to put her eyedrops in), so I'll be accepting anyand all art through then (and probably afterwards as well).  
  
Thanks all!  



End file.
